Brothers of War and Music
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: AU. Neil thought he and his big brother Archie were just ordinary people. But things change when their told they are descendants of great heroes, destined to defend the word from Cronus. But Neil learns that their a lot more to him than just his cute looks and amazing voice. In fact, a secret so great, an even bigger force is out to get him, a force bigger than Cronus. Kid!Neil.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys, Luka here, I know you guys are waiting for me to update my other stories, but in the mean time, but I just had to do this one, please forgive me, but have too many ideas stuck in my head and I have to get them on paper…page…computer…whatever. So, the idea of this is…how would things have gone if Neil had been a little kid during the movie and not only that, but he grew thinking Archie is his big brother, despite the severe age gap and difference of appearance. I kind of got the idea from reading Big Hero 6 fics where Tadashi basically raises Hiro himself and this My Little Pony fiction where Twilight is a filly and Spike is a human and dragon hybrid.

* * *

Chapter 1: Change breeds Trouble

Our story begins during the mid spring days in Quebec, Canada within one of the local power stations. One of the senior employees was starting early taking in the numbers when a sudden beeping caught his attention, for all of the power gauges were slowly depleting. "What the-?" He exclaimed in confusion as he tapped one but nothing changed, it was almost at zero.

But another peculiar thing caught his old eyes, the clock on the wall wasn't working anymore. Now very confused, he walked out onto the bridge to see if something got caught in the dam, when the vibrations of something very big flying by nearly knocked him off his feet. Once recovered, he looked around in confusion, only to nearly jump out of his skin at hearing a small bang.

He turned to see a well-built middle-aged man with pale skin and black hair with a shock of white in the slicked back bangs and a matching beard and moustache combo. But what creeped the poor old man out was the stranger's eyes; they were red, redder than blood/ He wore a greyish-black suit with a strange gold key-like amulet around his neck. He had his hands behind his back, smirking like a business man who had just closed a very promising deal.

"Who are you?" The old man demanded as the stranger stepped out of the shadows, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with him," The man replied in a deep rumble, pointing leisurely behind him.

The old man stiffened before slowly turning to come face-to-face with a truly frightening sight. A gigantic creature that had a human like body with red skin and a lion-like head with an orange mane, black bat wings and twin snakes for legs appeared, roaring with anger as the poor old man stared in shocked-fear.

000000000000000

Meanwhile in an apartment not too far from New Olympia, a small figure sat alone at worn wooden table picking at his eggs. This child was no older than four with soft, golden blonde hair, pale skin and bright, cerulean blue eyes wearing a white T-shirt with black shorts and black socks. He was quite small and slender, even for his age, he almost looked liked a toddler, since he had to sit on several books to reach the table.

"But I don't want you to go to a new school…" The small boy mumbled to the figure who was buttering toast at the counter of the painfully small kitchenette.

This figure was more than double the boy's size, being about sixteen with shocking purple hair and warm brown eyes, having a slight tan to his skin. He wore a blue zipped up hoodie over a yellow muscle shirt with blue sweat pants that reached half-way down his shins and was barefoot.

"I don't see what the big deal is Neil," The teen chuckled as he brought his own breakfast to the table, "It's not like we went to the same school before."

"I know, but…you'll be farther away now…" Neil mumbled unhappily as he stuck another spoonful of Fruitloops into his mouth. "It's just barely a few streets away, kid," His older brother assured, "I'll be picking you up from school just like before."

"No you won't, I heard Miss Hera say you'll have to move into his dorm-thingy!" Neil argued startling his brother. "Neil, were you eavesdropping?" He asked not looking pleased with the fact.

"Yes…" Neil admitted looking away. Archie King sighed, knowing what the big problem was; Neil was afraid he was going to move into the dorm with these 'Chosen Ones' and forget all about him.

"Neil, I'm not going to move into some dorm just because some lady says its for my benefit," Archie assured, "After all, even though this place isn't some high classed hotel, its got something nowhere else has."

"What's that?" Neil asked looking up, only to gasp when Archie flicked him in the nose with a smirk. "You, Goldie Locks," Archie said.

"Archie!" Neil laughed bringing a genuine smile to his big brother's face; how Archie loved hearing that laugh. "Besides, I have to pass this 'Ares' guy's test first before I'm part of this group first," Archie said, "So its always well from here on in."

"Okay," Neil said feeling better as he continued to eat his breakfast, "But don't forget my show, its tomorrow night remember?"

"Oh, I remember," Archie replied chuckling, "It's all you talked about for weeks." Neil blushed a little at the truth to that statement.

"Oh, yeah…" Neil mumbled making Archie laugh. "I'll tell ya what, if I show up to your school's talent show and cheer my heart out for you, will you forgive me for going to this new school?" Archie bargained secretly smiling at the bright look in his little brother's eyes.

Neil quickly schooled his expression, pretending to think about as he finished his juice. "Okay," Neil said as they shook on it, "Deal."

"That's my little winner!" Archie grinned, before putting the dishes in the sink, "Now hurry, no one likes a pop-tart!" Neil laughed at the joke as he easily slid off the books and chair, before rushing off to get ready for school, making Archie smile which then fell as he thought about New Olympia.

-Time Skip by a few hours-

Archie was sure everyone in this school was insane. Which he kept repeating to himself along with the wish to be back in his old one as he ran the obstacle course Ares had setup. Ares was a muscled man, well-fit with brown eyes and matching hair that was balding at the top, dressed in black.

"Who's he?" He heard a female voice say as he jumped fences, he glanced towards it to see a brown-eyed redhead girl talking to a two-toned brunette guy in a yellow shirt, both looked about his age, watching him. "His name's Archie," He heard the brunette reply.

"This is my favourite part," He heard Ares say and Archie steeled himself for the worst. With all his years of careful gymnastics training and working in engineering, Archie flipped and rolled through a sudden path of red-hot lasers.

Just as he jumped away and landed in a stealthy crouch, he was surprised to see a red square appear around him along with whirling machine sounds. He quickly stood, arms out tensely as four red and black training dummies were lifted out from the floor, they were the kind that spun around and each one had a mace hanging from it.

Archie growled and envision Neil getting ganged up on by older kids in his old school, before using that rage to start beating back on the dummies, before flipping away to land in front of Ares who stopped his stopwatch. Ares wasn't quite impressed as he said, "I've seen better."

Archie looked up at him in disbelief as he caught his breath, shaking the image he had conjured away. "No way, who?" He demanded.

"Me!" Ares replied sharply before walking away adding, "And Achilles, your ancestor."

Archie groaned, 'Not this again.' He had a hard time believing he was related to one of the most famous Greek heroes of all time. "You know I don't buy that," He said making Ares stop, a distant look on his face.

"You know, as young man, Achilles let himself be ruled by his anger and mistrust," Ares told him before a sad look passed on his face, "He later regretted it," He looked back at the now surprised teen, "Don't make the same mistake, Archie." With that, he walked away, leaving Archie to his thoughts; truth was there were very few Archie trusted, but that was for good reasons.

He was interrupted by Ares handing him what looked like an orange bike handle with a metal circle in the center of the flat end. "You win a prize," Ares told him.

Confused, Ares pressed a button, only for a grappling hook to come flying out like a whip on a thin metal line. "Huh?" Was all the purple teen could say as it fell to the floor, before looking at the God of War oddly, "A dog leash?"

"It's a Heastius (1) Whip," Ares informed, "One of the first to be crafted."

"A what now?" Archie asked as he got a feel of his new whip, which then retracted into the handle. "It's made form the thinnest metal ever formed," Ares explained as a sly expression appeared on Archie's face, "It slices, dices and…" As he spoke Archie lashed the whip at one of the dummies, he paused as it then fell apart, much to its new owner's shocked-amazement, "It'll cut through anything." This made Archie smile, maybe this wouldn't be that bad.

000000000000000

Meanwhile, at the elementary school all the kids were chatting and playing, save for one. That one being Neil, who was sitting alone beneath the sole tree in the yard holding a dark wooden box with clawed feet golden clock-like patterns on it. He fingered it softly with a sigh, it was the only thing he had left of his parents so he rarely went anywhere without it.

With a sigh he gently placed it back in his navy blue backpack before gently picking up a small purple guitar that Archie got him for his birthday with golden stars and moons painted on it. He strummed a few notes before the bell rang and he sighed, he was missing his big brother already.

00000000000

Back in New Olympia, Archie with his bag, was heading off when the two kids from before walked up to him, the brunette calling, "Archie, hold up!" Archie complied, allowing them to catch up, "Hi, I'm Jay and this is Atlanta."

"Nice job back there," The redhead complimented motioning to the gym doors, "Looks like you past the test!"

"Yeah, well, just because they think I'm a descendant of Achilles, doesn't mean its true," Archie said with a frown as he recalled all the glory Achilles was known for. "But doesn't that mean anything to you?" Jay asked, "He was one of the greatest heroes to walk Greece."

"And look around this place," Atlanta added motioning around, "How can you doubt what you can do? How can you not believe?"

"Easy, I just walk away, pick up my little brother and pretend none of this ever happened," Archie said simply much to her shock as he walked away from them, "Because unlike you guys who feel like you can do anything you want, I have real responsibilities." The two watched as he left but was soon called away by Hera.

Archie sighed as he melted against the seat of his neighbour's old van. Mr. Vanitino knew how hard it was for Archie to not only care for himself but also his brother, so the elderly Latino would often lend the teen his car and baby-sit the younger King sibling whenever he can.

Since he wasn't staying at the school, Archie figured now was a good as time as any to make some extra money. Yet, just as he was driving towards the Happy Burger restaurant where he worked regularly, his Iphone vibrated and he waited for a red light before seeing what it was. He had gotten a text from Miss Meghan, Neil's music teacher and one of the boy's favourites, apparently she thought it fit to remind him it was Parent/Teacher Day and wanted to know if he wanted to do it early.

As Archie drove, he momentarily wondered if it would be a wise decision to put off work with how rowdy the place could get and cranky his co-workers can get. He decided to text his boss, Mr. Harrison if he could come in an hour late at best since he needed to stop at Neil's school, just so he wouldn't get into trouble later. Mr. Edward 'Eddie' Harrison was one of the best bosses Archie had ever had by far.

Being an older brother himself as well as a single father, he understood Archie's needs and often trials in trying to raise Neil by himself since his parents were either missing or dead and he didn't want to lose Neil. Also, the man was rather laid back, a fun-loving type of person, though that didn't mean he didn't have a sense of authority and strictness, or else he wouldn't have such a booming business. It was also a bonus that he let Archie take home a free meal for himself and Neil when Archie had to work well into the late hours.

He soon got a reply that it was acceptable as long as he got there before the mid-day rush as breakfast hours were beginning to bring themselves to a close. With that in mind, Archie sent Miss Meghan a text to let her know he was coming and headed for his brother's school.

When he got there he was instantly greeted by a black and white blur with blonde hair. "Archie!" Neil cheered hugging him. "Hey champ!" Archie laughed as he lifted his little brother up into his arms, "Told ya it wouldn't last long."

"Archie, it's wonderful to see you," Miss Meghan said dressed in a nice green sundress with black strap-heels and her short black hair was neatly cut in a bowl-style, her blue eyes shimmering with kindness and genuine delight.

"Meghan," Archie grinned back. "How's the new school?" Meghan asked as she led him through the busily with lunchtime activity halls, "Anything new?"

"Besides the obvious?" Archie smirked before shaking his head as he hugged his brother, "Not all that much, but I'm starting to like the gym teacher."

"At least there's something good about it, hmm?" Meghan smiled as she opened a door, motioning him in, "Right in here."

He entered to find it was a classroom where several other kids were playing serenely, making Neil duck his head into his brother's hoodie in shyness. "Hey, kiddo, why don't you find someone to play with while I talk to the teachers, okay?" Archie suggested as he set the blonde down, "I promise, it won't be long."

Neil nodded before hesitantly moving towards the other kids who were all playing with the costumes or toy kitchenette. Other than Miss Meghan, Neil had three other teachers; Mrs. Wright who was teaching him his basic English reading and writing. She was an older woman in comparison to Meghan with a dark complexion and braided black hair, but her eyes were a cloudy blue, which shone with knowledge.

Mr. Wayne taught the basics of numbers as well as the required second language of French. He was somewhere between Meghan and Mrs. Wright's ages, well-built and tall, but he was a friendly guy with clean-cut brown hair and green eyes. Finally, Mr. Wu was the resident art teacher for all grades another of Neil's favourites, he was a short, but kind looking Asian man with black hair that seem to shot up into the air as if electrified with ocean blue eyes.

After sitting down and shaking hands, and exchanging greetings and a few kind words, Archie asked, "So, how's my little champ doing so far this year?"

"Well…" Mrs. Wright said as she and the others shared unsure looks. "Um…well…Archie…we…" Meghan said unsurely, "We aren't…quite sure how to phrase this."

"Just ask, you guys know you can talk to me, especially if it concerns Neil," Archie said a bit concerned. "Well, we're just a little concerned with his recent change of attitude," Mr. Wu said trying to be gentle with it, "He's been staring off into space lately and seems to have grown withdrawn."

"Well, he has been a bit upset with me changing schools," Archie admitted glancing at the blonde boy, "But he seemed fine before we left, why, has anything happened?" This earned another round of unsure looks.

"It hasn't damaged his progress in my class…or Wayne's," Mrs. Wright said as she got some papers out, "But…he's been prone to start…doodling these odd little symbols along the top of the pages."

She showed him two, one from her class, one from Mr. Wayne's, sure enough, there were lines of odd symbols at the top by Neil's name, they were almost identical on the separate sheets.

"I've never seen him do this before at home," Archie remarked as he examined them. "We told him to save it for Art Class, but he doesn't listen," Mr. Wayne said much to Archie's surprise, "But I think its more of a subconscious thing for him, cause he'd be looking out the window, but he's still doodling them."

"He's progressing in his art works," Mr. Wu said though he looked a bit disturbed, "Might I ask, has Neil been having…nightmares or been watching movies he shouldn't?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" Archie asked having a strange feeling of dread. "He drew this yesterday," Mr. Wu answered handing Archie a hand-drawn picture done with crayon, "He says its from a dream he had."

Archie's stomach flopped upon seeing it, it was a crayon drawing of him and five others, Jay and Atlanta by the look of the red and brown blobs for hair and the use of yellow for Jay's shirt, with another teen with brown hair in green, a reddish-orange haired girl in a red top and jeans and a dark-skinned boy in red all lying on the ground. What perturbed him was that they all had darker red…blotches on them that seemed to resemble blood and they were all had 'X's for eyes.

Standing over them was a man in black with black and white hair holding what looked like a scythe with red on the grey blade. Standing next to him were several big figures of different colors with fanged grins. The backdrop was a forest all black with flames on the trees.

But what really got Archie's heart, was the little figure that resembled Neil. The little blonde child's crayon image was huddled far from the images of the teens, trapped in a golden cage and there were tears drawn on his face. He had even labelled each figure; each teen, him, Jay, Atlanta, which creeped him out a bit, Theresa, Odie and Herry. The big figures were all labelled with the weird symbols for names, but the one in black was called Coronus, King of Chaos and Time, while the figure of Neil, who wore all black instead of the bright vivid clothes Neil liked to wear, was labelled Prince of Chaos.

"I…I…" Archie said a loss for words as he stared a the picture, "I don't know what to say…I don't know where he got any of this!"

"All of his drawings, even his music is turning either sad and depressing or angry and dark," Miss Meghan said glancing worriedly at the little blonde who was being ignored by the other kids, "I'm getting worried, if this keeps up, we'll might have to call a social worker to talk with him."

"Now, I'm sure there's no need to dive into that right away," Archie said shaking his head as he set the picture away, "I know Neil, he's never done any of this before, maybe if I just talk to him…" He trailed off as his phone began to vibrate.

"Well, we're willing to let you try and sort things out first," Mrs. Wright said as Archie pulled out his phone to see he got a text from Hermes about meeting the other teens at the dorm. He had to momentarily wonder how this Hermes got his phone number.

"But if things don't change we will be forced to call a social worker," Mr. Wu said, "Archie?"

"Ugh, yes, I'm listening," Archie said as he tucked his phone away. "New school?" Miss Meghan guessed. "I don't even want to know how this Hermes guy got my phone number," Archie said aloud, making them chuckle, "But I promise I will get to the bottom of this, Neil isn't usually prone to dark and angry music or anything dark and angry in general, so I will be talking to him."

"Of course," Mrs. Wright said. "Will you like a few minutes with him now?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Actually I need to be getting to the school's dorm, its nothing permanent," Archie said at their perplexed looks, "Just need to sort some things out. I just need a quick chat with my brother."

"Neil!" Mr. Wu called and the boy walked over.

"Hey, kiddo," Archie said as he pulled the boy up as the teachers left, Miss Meghan going over to watch the other kids, "How are things going lately?"

"Fine, why?" Neil asked blinking up at him. "Well, I just had a word with your teachers, and they've been telling me you've been a bit distracted lately," Archie explained as Neil looked away, "Do you want to tell me why?"

"Um…well…" Neil said unsurely, "Not…really…"

"Not really?" Archie repeated with a raised eyebrow, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Neil remained silent. "I won't push you, but please, we need to talk about this," Archie said as he showed Neil the drawing, making the boy wince, "This really worries me Neil, you don't have to say anything now, but I can't help you if you don't try to open up a little to someone."

Neil nodded in understanding, hugging him around the neck. Rolling up the picture and tucking it away, Archie smiled at his most precious person, "I need to get going, but I promise things are going to be looking up."

So with that, Archie drove off for the dormitory, this weird feeling of dread and fore-boarding in his chest. The image of Neil's drawing haunted him. Neil's pictures were usually so bright and cheerful, he didn't even know Neil knew what death would look like and he didn't like how he labelled himself Prince of Chaos. Whatever it meant, Archie was sure it wasn't good. And how did his brother know Jay and Atlanta? He was getting answers, one way or another.

* * *

And that is that! My first Class of the Titans fic! I hope everyone likes it, its always been my favourite show! I've always thought they should've dived more into Neil's character instead of mostly letting him be a diva and the overly lucky person he is. Oh and if there's any questions, be free to note them in reviews if you really want them answered. Until then, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back with a new chapter to Brother of War and Music! Ah, I'm running out of things to say in these things. I just wanna apologize to the delay in updating this one, major writer's block.**

 **Last off, Archie had just been told about Neil's apparent change in Neil's behaviour and wants answers, especially after seeing the picture Neil drew, and he knew exactly who to talk to.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Change breeds New Things

Archie groaned as he parked his neighbour's van next to a red pick-up truck. If he wasn't firm in believing all this god and whatnot nonsense was a bunch nut jobs having a go at a bunch of naïve teens, he would've mistook this as a whole prodigy recruitment program. The dorm was a few stories tall, just about three, four if that top floor was a sort of attic all made of dark brick with a dull grey foundation, it even had a tall fence that led to the backyard and a patio-porch.

Part of him wondered if Neil would change his mind about moving here if he saw this place for himself, but shook his head seriously doubting it. The thought of his innocent little brother reminded him of what he came here for as he locked the van and pocketed the keys.

"Okay, where's the cameras?" Archie blinked as he heard a female voice he never heard before coming from the other side of the fence, "This has got to be a reality T.V. show!"

Archie smirked, at least he wasn't the only one who though this whole gods thing was a crock. Figuring it wouldn't be trespassing since he was part of the group that was to be living here, he quietly began to climb up the fence as he heard the familiar voice of Atlanta, "Trust me, I've seen Cronus, you look into his eyes and there's nothing but evil there!"

Archie paused with a shiver as he tried to imagine such a thing. "I can't wait to meet him," The other voice said sarcastically, before a teasing tone entered her voice, "So, what's the deal with Jay? You going out with him?"

The only intelligent thing he heard in response was a confused, "Huh?" Making Archie bite back a snort.

He winced when he landed, snapping some twigs under his weight and he knew the girls must've heard it. As he made his way towards them, he heard, "We'll attack first, ask questions later, on three."

"Wait," The unknown girl said, "You mean right after tree or two?" He chuckled at that. "I mean now!" Atlanta replied lunging at him, but he easily threw her away and deflected the other girl. His eyes widened at seeing the girl's long strawberry blonde hair, it's color matching the girl in Neil's drawing perfectly and it disturbed him.

As he stepped out into the shed's light, Atlanta was the first to talk, clearly surprised, yet confused, "Archie?"

"You know this guy?" The girl asked as she stood up from her battle crouch. "Yeah, he's suppose to be one of us," Atlanta answered before turning to address Archie, "I thought you didn't believe in any of this stuff, why are you sneaking around? Didn't you say you have a little brother to take care of?"

"I have questions and this is the only place I knew I'd get answers," Archie answered, "And my neighbour's watching him for me." No sooner did he say that, did the power shut off, plunging them in darkness. Archie's eyes widened as he watched the city turn completely dark, if Neil was feeling bad before, this certainly wasn't going to help.

"Quick inside!" Archie said as he used the little flashlight in his pocket to help them get inside. He blinked as another beam of light hit him in the face. "Archie?" Jay blinked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" An African-American boy with a big afro in a red hoodie asked, by him was a tall, muscled boy with brown hair and green eyes in a green shirt. The similarities between all of them and the dead teens in Neil's picture sent shivers down Archie's spine.

"Yeah, he's one of us," Jay said as he lowered his flashlight, "Archie, this is…"

"No, no, let me guess," Archie interrupted with a blank expression as he shone his light on the shortest member of the group, who shielded his eyes from the sudden light in his eyes, "You're Odie," He then shone his light at the tallest, "You're Herry," He then turned and looked at the slightly taller girl, "And you must be Theresa."

They all stared at him in shock. "How did you know our names?" Theresa asked in shock. "Did Achilles have powers we don't know about?" Odie asked.

"No, aside from my odd immune system, I'm perfectly normal," Archie replied as they all sat in the dark living room, "By any chance do any of you know Neil King?"

He was met with silence, so he delved deeper, "Yeah tall, super adorable, fair-skinned, short blonde hair, baby blue eyes, four but looks two, carries a little wooden box around, did I mention adorable?"

"Yeah, you did," Odie commented sarcastically, "But sorry, I don't think I've ever met someone like that."

"I'd defiantly remember a kid like that," Herry added wondering about the box. "I don't know him," Jay said as Atlanta shook her head. "Neither do I," She added as Theresa shook hers as well.

"Doesn't explain how…" Jay began and Archie took out the rolled up drawing. "Because he drew this," Archie replied as he placed it on the table and they all gulped as they took in the dark detailing. Atlanta, Jay and Herry's eyes widened in shock to see the almost perfect crayon replicas of Cronus and the Titans, while Atlanta and Theresa gasped and covered their mouths, feeling a small heartache at seeing the little boy's sad image and Odie clearly shocked as well as disturbed to say the least.

"Dude, how can your brother draw this?" Herry asked in disbelief as he swallowed down the lump in his throat, clearly disturbed by his crayon image. "His teachers said it was from a nightmare he had," Archie replied, "But I don't get how he'd know your names, he's never drawn anything like this before."

They winced at a loud crash, most likely their neighbour, as yells rung out from the silence. "We can worry about that later, for now, we need to get to the school," Jay said as they all stood. "I'll drive," Archie said.

"You drive?" Herry asked in a slightly interested voice. "Well, yeah, when you work as well as go to school and have to basically raise your little brother by yourself," Archie replied, "You take all the opportunities you can, besides, it's my neighbour's van, more room then that truck."

Herry got a little defensive, "Hey, that was my dad's truck!"

"Sorry," Archie mumbled as he got out his keys and unlocked the car. "Nice," Atlanta smirked as she opened the door and saw the car seat and a little car-pack that was strapped to the back of the driver-seat. She noted it was the ones that opened like a tray and was Frozen-themed. Sitting innocently on the seat next to the car-seat was a large, blue and white stuffed bear with a black strawberry on its upper chest.

"And cute," Jay added. "Hey, for your information, Neil looks like a premature two-year-old and don't get me started on how small he was as an infant," Archie said as he strapped in, "The bear's mostly for his comfort since he tends to fall asleep in the car."

"But seriously, Frozen?" Odie asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not all boys are into things like Transformers or Marvel heroes," Archie shrugged as he carefully backed out of the driveway, "Besides, he likes the songs."

Once they arrived at the school, they clambered off to the room beneath the gym, all the while surprised the power was still working. One of the futuristic pods that lined the one of the walls opened with a series of whirling noises to reveal a wide collection of pristine, old-fashioned weapons that were in top-condition, obviously well cared for.

"You have power here?" Odie asked Ares in surprise. "You could say this place is…off the grid," Ares replied as he handed Jay a sword hilt that was wrapped in deep brown leather with gold, snake-like designs wrapping the upper part of the handle, the actual rest for the blade was golden and was shaped in perfect wings.

When Jay took it a spring like sound was heard as two golden curves moved back, allowing a long blade to literally pop out. "It's a gravitational blade," Ares told the Descendant of Jason. "Nice," Jay said as he moved it carefully, liking how light it was.

Meanwhile, Theresa picked up one of the yellow batons, only for it to pop apart, revealing them to be a pair of nun-chucks on a thick cord. "Huh, these are cute," She commented as she twirled them around expertly.

"And deadly," Atlanta said impressed with the skill Theresa showed, "Where'd you learn to use those?"

"I was a black belt at twelve," Theresa said sheepishly, "While all the other rich girls were board and getting themselves into scandals, I was restless and making a name for myself." Archie smirked at that, liking her already.

"Odie," Ares called out to the Descendant of Odysseus, who sat on a higher part of the stairs, typing away on his computer, "Would you like a weapon?"

"Uh, no," Odie said nervously, waving his head dismissively, "I'm good, thanks; Hermes gave my weapon already," He motioned to his computer, "WI-FI connection, the works; it's portable and durable."

Meanwhile, Atlanta was twirled in four-tongued boa around on one finger, only for it to go flying as the metal balls opened into claw-like fingers and broke the nose off a statue before flying back to her hand. "Now we're talking!" Atlanta grinned as Ares stared at the statue, mouth open, before asking him, "Can I have these?"

"All the weapons here are at your disposal," He answered before leaning in with a stern glare as he added, "But the statues are mine!" Atlanta sheepishly walked away.

"So, how are we suppose to beat the Tifis?" Herry asked.

"Beat it back with lightning bolts then drop a mountain on its head," Ares replied. "Yeah, okay…" Herry said nervously as he walked away.

"At least, that's how Zeus defeated it," Ares said after realizing the problem for them, "You kids are going to have to think of another strategy." As he said this, Jay opened a long metal boa-staff and spun it around.

As this was happening, Theresa sat next to Archie and asked, "So, what's with the fancy footwear?" She motioned to his bracer.

"Wonky ankle, had it since I could remember," Archie answered distractedly, wondering how Neil and Mr. Vanitino were doing. "You seem distracted," She said.

"Yeah, just…a bit worried for my brother," Archie admitted, "And my elderly neighbour." She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Uh, guys, are we done?" Odie spoke up, "Cause all the power's being transferred to the station where your fire-breathing friend was last seen."

"If the tifis is there, so is Cronus," Jay said. "I'm driving," Archie said taking out his keys.

As they arrived at the station, they saw a demolished truck that was singed. "Whoever was in that truck must've gotten out in time," Theresa said. "The doors are open," Jay agreed, "They must've escaped into the woods."

"Shouldn't we try and find them?" Theresa asked as Archie parked. "No time," Jay said as he got out, followed shortly by the others, "It'll be faster if we split up; Herry, Odie, Atlanta, search the dam, Theresa, Archie and I will cover the area."

"These PMRs will keep us connected," Odie said as he took out what looked like high-tech walkie-talkies and tossed one to everyone. "PMRs?" Herry asked. "It's a little more then a walkie-talkie, trust me," Odie responded.

Jay activated his sword, while Atlanta and Theresa spun their respective weapons around. "Ready?" Atlanta asked.

"To take on a fire-breathing monster, fight an evil god and save the world?" Archie asked sarcastically. She just grinned, "Yeah!"

As his group walked along the river, Archie finally said, "Herry, Atlanta and you two I get, but Odie?"

"Have you ever heard of Odysseus?" Jay replied, "He was one of the greatest heroes."

"You mean he's…?" Archie tried to ask. "A direct descendant," Jay answered, "A real wolf in sheep's clothing."

"No offence to him, but more like a wolf in nerd's clothing," Archie commented. "Odysseys was a good friend of Achilles," Jay commented in response. "Yeah, I know," Archie replied.

"How do you two know all this stuff?" Theresa asked, "You're not Greek are you?"

"No, but…" Archie said embarrassed as they stopped walking, "I read a lot of classical poetry."

"Really?" She asked interested, but Archie's eyes widened when he saw the in-coming fireball heading their way. "Wow!" He shouted as they quickly jumped out of the way.

"Everyone okay?" Archie asked as the tifis roared. "Yeah," Jay answered from next to Theresa. "I'm good," Theresa added as Jay stood and activated his sword.

But then the tifis showed, flying in close to them and Archie could only gape in shock, before murmuring, "Okay, now I'm a believer!"

Jay managed to strike one of the snake legs when it tried to bite him, making it hiss in pain. The other lunged at Archie, who jumped up in a backwards flip to dodge as he got out his whip and cracked it at the thing. He glared before trying again only for the tifis to grab it.

"Uh oh," Archie said eyes wide, before screaming as the tifis yanked him up by the whip. Archie screamed, not noticing he pressed a button, sending an electric shock through the whip, causing the tifis to let go, sending him into the swallows of the river.

It roared before flying towards the dam. "Ugh…Odie," Jay said into his PMR. "Let me guess," Odie's voice came through as a soaked Archie joined them, "A big scary monster right out of history is heading our way." Another roar interrupted Jay's response as they saw it was indeed heading for the dam.

Jay almost squeaked into the PMR, "Good guess."

The tifis growled as it spied the other three before diving towards them as they ran. It fired another fireball, but they were able to jump out of the way in time.

"Ugh, that's some bad breath!" Atlanta complained before getting up as it flew towards them and threw her bolas at it, it wrapped itself around its neck, surprising it for a moment before angering it further.

"What now?" Odie asked as it flew towards them. "Maybe we should…" Herry began as it prepared another fireball, "RUN!" Atlanta and Herry did so, but Odie wasn't fast enough and the shockwave from the blast sent Odie screaming over the rail.

"ODIE!" The other two cried. Atlanta rushed to the railing to see the youngest of their group being swept away as she cried, "Odie!"

Herry turned to see the two snake legs hissing at him from both sides. Herry waited, sweating, and just as they lunged he jumped out of the way, causing them to but each other.

"Atlanta!" Herry cried as he ran and grabbed her hand, "We gotta move!" He led her off as the tifis followed.

In panic, Atlanta became a blur as she sped to the van as she shouted, "Herry, hurry up!"

Just as they got there, they were joined by Jay, Theresa and Archie as Jay asked, "Where's Odie?"

"Get in!" Herry shouted and they made a mad scramble getting into the van. Jay yelled out as he narrowly avoided getting hit by another fireball, once he was in, Archie practically floored it as he turned the van around, making Atlanta and Herry wince at the loud sound of screeching tires as they narrowly avoided yet another fireball.

"What happened to Odie?" Jay demanded as Archie drove back towards the city. "H-He went over the other side of the dam," Atlanta confessed clearly distraught.

"WHAT?" Archie and Jay both shouted as Archie served for a moment but got control again. "No!" Theresa said with wide eyes.

"There was nothing we could do," Herry said in regret.

"Did we lose it?" Atlanta asked. "No," Archie said while glancing up at the rear-view mirror, "It just stopped following us."

"It might be guarding something back there," Atlanta mused aloud. "Archie, turn this thing around, we're going back!" Jay ordered firmly. "But Jay, we can't beat that thing!" Theresa protested. "Plus, some of us have family waiting at home!" Archie added.

"We have to save Odie!" Jay said firmly.

Meanwhile, in the cozy confines of Mr. Vanitino's living room, Neil was drawing again with his many crayons. Next to him were two pictures. One was his brother, the strawberry-blonde girl and the boy in yellow and purple on the ground, looking up at a fierce creature with red skin, an orange lion mane, blackish-brown goat horns on its head, sharp claws and demonic snakes for legs, it was at least as tall as a mountain. It was also breathing fire at the three. The other was a large river and in it was the funny-haired boy in red flailing in the water.

As Daniel Vanitino walked in with a cup of hot chocolate, he wasn't very surprised to see the little boy so hard at work drawing, even if there was little light, even with all the candles he lit and fireplace roaring. However, as he peered at the drawings, Daniel felt himself becoming unnerved mostly by the drawing with the monster. He knew Archie would never let the boy watch scary movies and he had yet to see Neil watch a cartoon with such a monster, so he had no clue where Neil would come up with such…a-a…monstrosity.

What got his curiosity was the picture Neil was currently working on. It was partially finished, but from what he could tell it depicted two people. None of whom he recognized. One was a woman with long, curly blonde hair and her face oddly blackened as if shadowed, dressed in a lovely white dress with a veil hanging beneath her pony tail. What he noticed about her was that she wore gold sandals and her ears were pointed, on top of that, her skin was coloured bright white. The man, however, wore what looked like a fancy wine-red toga with gold decorations and appeared to be barefoot. His hair was black with two a streak of white and unlike the woman, his face wasn't blackened. Despite the warm expression Neil somehow managed to capture, his red eyes sent a chill down Daniel's spine.

Neil had drawn them in some kind of mystical valley in a gazebo and was drawing a tall figure. It appeared to be a wedding scene, for he drew pink hearts around the two with pink ribbons and bows along the top of the gazebo and little gold bells right above them.

However, when Daniel looked at Neil, opening his mouth to ask about the pictures, his voice got caught in his throat when he caught sight of the boy's face. Tear stains on both cheeks and his around his eyes were all puffy and red, like he'd been crying for a while. However, that wasn't what got Daniel all tongue-tied, it was the fact despite Neil's apparent rapt attention in his drawings his eyes were unfocused as they gazed at the paper, as if in a trance, his normally bright blue eyes were suddenly pale and misty.

Daniel slowly stood and reached for his phone to call Archie, when Neil suddenly stopped drawing instantly and dropped his crayon. He stood and looked up at his babysitter as an odd little reddish-white symbol he didn't recognize appeared on his forehead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Neil spoke but it didn't sound like him, it was his voice, but at the same time it sounded…different.

As the candlelight flickered out, all Daniel saw was those normally bright eyes slowly bleed from blue to red before screaming as he was suddenly knocked out.

* * *

 **And viola! How's that for a long overdo update?**

 **Looks like Archie finally believes in all this godly stuff now and what's going on with Neil?**

 **Only I know and I'm not spoiling:)** **!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's another chapter! Cronus finally got a little limelight and I wonder what happened to Neil and the elderly neighbour Archie left him with…**

 **Well, read to find out!**

Chapter 3: Change breeds Danger

As they drove, a very familiar voice came over the PMRs, "Hello? Jay, anybody?"

"Odie!" Jay exclaimed relieved, "Are you okay, where are you?"

"I'm okay," Odie assured, "I'm on the other side of the river and I'm looking up at Cronus…"

"Are you serious?" Jay asked in disbelief. "You tell me," Odie replied, "Is that him?"

Archie nearly skidded off the road when he caught sight of the man Odie claimed was Cronus. He was the spitting image of the man in Odie's picture standing over him and the teens. "That's him," Jay confirmed making Archie gulp.

The picture zoomed back to reveal a strange, red laser-like machine behind Cronus. "What is that thing?" Atlanta asked as she pointed it out to Herry, "It looks like a laser."

"That's exactly what it is and it's the biggest one I've ever seen!" Odie said over the PMR and somehow, Archie could almost see him pacing, "Cronus must be diverting all the power to it."

"Odie, stay where you are," Jay instructed as Archie turned the van around, "We'll get you as soon as we stop Cronus."

"Jay there's only one way to the other side of the dam," Theresa said and Archie's eyes widened. "And there's a little something blockin' the way," He added as the Tifis came into view.

"Your right," Jay said smirking at Archie, "We should run away." Without warning, he leaned out and slammed his foot atop Archie's, almost putting the pedal through the floor as Archie yelled, "OUCH!"

The van went flying towards the Tifis, who breathed fire at them, but a bump sent it into the air just as the blast hit the ground, leaving them unharmed. It grunted in surprise when the van went flying by its snake legs.

"Nice," Atlanta praised. "Thanks," Jay grinned not realizing he still had his foot pressed down hard on Archie's, but said purple-haired teen did and he was twitching with pain. "Err…yeah great job, just one thing," Archie said. "What's that?" Jay asked.

"Get off my foot!" Archie shouted. "Huh? Oops!" Jay said noticing and quickly retracted his foot, and blushed sheepishly as Archie sighed in relief, "Sorry!"

"Next time, just tell me your idea before you go trying to break one of my body parts!" Archie snapped flexing his toes, "And thanks for giving me a heart attack, all at the same time!"

Jay gave a sheepish look as the other three chuckled, before a roar made Archie glance up and quickly serve to avoid another fireball. "Ugh, we can't fight this thing and Cronus at the same time!" Archie groaned as he continued serving the van around.

"I got this!" Atlanta said unbuckling. "Atlanta wait!" Jay shouted but it was too late, she already jumped out.

Thinking quick, he said, "Jay, you drive."

"Okay…what?" Was the startled response as Archie unbuckled himself and jumped out as well. Jay quickly took over before they could ram into something.

Archie and Atlanta followed a large orange cable to where the station was and winced at little at its battered state. "So, what now?" Atlanta asked.

"Ares was wrong," Archie replied as a plan formed in his mind, "We can bring it down with lightening bolts."

"Oh, yeah," Atlanta said sarcastically, "Geez, fresh out of lightening bolts."

"Wait till he gets closer," Archie instructed as they turned. "Ugh, he looks pretty close to me!" Atlanta said a little panicked as the winged monster got closer.

They quickly took cover as it approached. "I heard you're fast," He commented. "Very," She nodded.

"Good, we need to distract it," Archie said, "You get on the other side of it."

"Me?" She protested, "Why me?"

He ignored her protest and charged out, cracking his whip. With a shout, he swung it at one of the Tifis' legs, wrapping the free end around it. "Cause I'm kinda busy here!" He finally replied to her as he tied the other end to the cable.

Steeling her nerve, Atlanta rushed out, passing the Tifis, which turned to look at her. It then tried to lung at her, but the whip was holding it firmly in place. The laser must've been turned on, cause the Tifis was suddenly electrocuted.

Archie and Atlanta watched as the electricity did its jump and the monster struggled against the thin metal whip, straining to get away from the pain until finally, the strain was too much and the cable broke. The Tifis was sent flying into the river, making Archie and Atlanta smile before going to join the others.

They found by the now abandoned and shut off machine, but a long arch of strange, but beautiful blues and purple energy streak across the sky. "What happened?" Atlanta asked. "Where's Cronus?" Archie asked.

"Gone," Theresa said. "We weren't able to stop him from firing that thing," Jay said begrudgingly, "He escaped before we could get answers."

"At least the Tifis is gone," Herry said with relief. "Hey!" Odie's voice shouted making them blink. "Odie?" Atlanta asked as they looked around.

"No, its Santa," Odie said sarcastically, before yelling, "Who do you think it is? A little help here!"

Archie spotted a red clad arm waving from the cliff-face and quickly helped the no longer missing member of their team back up. "Thanks," Odie sighed. "No problem," Archie said as they piled back into the van, "Let's just get outta here before the Tifis decides it wants a round two."

As they drove back to the city, Herry was retelling the battle to Atlanta and Odie threw in his own bit off shocking one of the giants that fell over the cliff while he was climbing it. "Hey…sorry again about…you know, stepping on your foot," Jay apologized more formally to Archie as they were still up in the front.

"Ah, no worries," Archie assured with a smile, "I'm just happy it wasn't my bad leg, now that would've hurt."

Jay couldn't help but chuckle along as the slightly taller teen laughed at his attempt to joke. Suddenly, a familiar song began to play:

 **Do you wanna build a snowman?**

"Huh?" Everyone, even Archie, said confused. He popped open a hidden compartment and found all the discs and cassettes accounted for.

 **Come on let's go and play!**

"What the-?" Odie said as he leaned over and saw the radio wasn't on.

 **I never see you anymore**

 **Come out the door**

 **It's like you've gone away!**

It then Archie realized where it was coming from and he pulled out his cell-phone:

 **We used to be best buddies**

 **And now we're not!**

 **I wish you would tell me why!**

"Seriously?" Atlanta laughed, "That's your ring-tone?"

"Neil picked it out for me!" Archie said defensively. "I think its cute," Jay commented and for some reason, Archie blushed.

 **Do you wanna build a snow-**

Archie cut the song off as he answered his phone and said, "Hello?"

"Archie King?" An unfamiliar male voice asked. "Speaking," The teen in questioned answered.

"Would you happen to know a Daniel Vanitino and was he babysitting your little brother Neil?" The voice asked. Archie couldn't stop the eyebrow from raising as he answered again, "Yes to both actually, he's Neil's regular babysitter and I've been…" He glanced at his new found friends, "Busy."

"Yes, well, Mr. Vanitino has you listened as one of his immediate contacts so-" The man continued. "Explains how you got this number," Archie interrupted as he stopped at an intersection and leaned forward to check for cars, "Can I ask what this is about, I'm driving here."

"My name is Dr. Vincent Fleury of St. Maria's General Hospital," The man said and Archie swore his heart skipped a beat, "I'm afraid there's been an accident."

Just as the car started to inch towards the intersection, Archie slammed on the brakes, almost screaming in shock, "WHAT?" Everyone yelled as they were thrown from the momentum of the sudden stop and were startled by Archie's reaction.

"What accident?" Archie asked, "Are they okay?"

"I'm afraid I can't say much about Mr. Vanitino as you aren't blood relation," Dr. Fleury said, "But I can tell you that your brother is perfectly fine, a little in shock, but fine; he's the one who called 911 when he found Mr. Vanitino."

"What happened?" Archie demanded ignoring the looks of concern they were giving him, "Where are they?"

"Mr. Vanitino was attacked by some sort of animal from what I can tell, while Neil is untouched," The doctor replied, "Mr. Vanitino is being treated now."

"I'll be right there!" Archie said before snapping his phone closed before the doctor could respond, "Everybody, I suggest you buckle up good!" That was the only warning they got before Archie floored it so hard they went flying down the street.

"Archie, slow down!" Jay shouted as he clung to his seat, "What's wrong?"

"My neighbour's in the hospital and I left Neil with him!" Archie shouted in alarm. This was not a good day for him.

 **And ta-da! How's that for the long awaited chapter 3!**

 **Sorry if it seems a little short, I didn't know how to really morph this part of the episode without making it too long. Wonder what's going to happen at the hospital, will everyone get to meet Neil early?**

 **Read the next chapter to find out! Till then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm back, sorry if this took a bit too long, but it's a little hard to juggle so many stories, but hey, I love a challenge. So, here's the rundown of what's happened: the gang has just defeated Cronus and on their way back to the dorm, when Archie receives word of his neighbour's condition.**

Chapter 4: Meeting the Little Brother

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Archie berated himself as he drove through the darkened streets of the New Olympia. His panic attack and his sharp eyes kept him on the road while barely dodging what was already parked along the road.

His thoughts were going faster than the car was; how could this have even happened? He didn't recall hearing anything about vicious strays wondering about and even if there were, Mr. Venation was far too cautious and well-prepared to allow one easy entry to his home, epically with Neil in the apartment. This worry caused his imagine to run away with him even if he was told everything was minor and his brother was physically untouched. All he could keep seeing was his neighbour nearly torn apart and poor Neil battered beyond recognition.

Jay was startled to say the least, to hear someone was in the hospital was concerning but the look on Archie's face made it appear more than a possible scrap or fall. It made him wonder what whoever was on the phone said to make the warrior look so afraid. Glancing back, he saw that as startled as they were, the others were concerned too, being able to see the pure fear and worry on the purple-haired teen's face.

Archie didn't even seem to realize he just barely missed hitting a truck, which was when Herry spoke up, "Dude, slow down!"

"SLOW DOWN?" Archie all but yelled making Jay wince as he was sitting right next to him, "YOU WANT ME TO SLOW DOWN WHEN MY NEIGHBOUR'S IN THE HOSPITAL FROM AN ANIMAL ATTACK AND MY BROTHER SAW THE WHOLE THING?"

"Archie you can't help them if you get into a car accident," Jay tried to reason, "Plus, you have more than just one or two passengers in here!"

"Yeah!" Atlanta agreed heatedly, "So slow down, before you kill us!" This seemed to get through to him because he slowed a considerable bit, but it was still well above the speed limit. Thankfully, there were no more cars.

Everyone aside from the emotionally in pain drive sighed in relief. Archie let out a ragged sigh, his grip on the wheel so tight his knuckles were turning sheet white as he managed to say, "I'm a horrible brother…"

"What?" Theresa asked in surprise, "What makes you say that?"

"I was busy fighting a maniac and a fire-breathing monster with giant _snakes_ for _legs_ with six teens I just meet," Archie began before realizing how insulting that partially sounded and added while glancing up at them through the mirror, "No offence meant."

"None taken," Odie said. "None here," Jay added. "Same," Herry agreed as the girls nodded.

"When I _should've_ been at home!" Archie continued once assured, "Where I would've been able to help Mr. Vanitino and Neil wouldn't have been traumatized!"

"You came to us in the first place out of concern for him," Atlanta pointed out, "That sounds like a pretty good big brother to me."

"Yeah, based on nothing but a picture and a pretty bad coincidence based on a nightmare," Archie shot back as the hospital came into view, "When I _should_ have just confronted him about it first; what does _that_ tell you?"

"That you wanted to get your facts straight?" Jay offered as he fished out the drawing in question and shuddered again at the sight now that he had better lighting. The image of Cronus was just so…perfectly realistic, it was scary. For a kid's crayon-drawing, it was all pretty detailed, the kid even got the lighter strands that framed his face and the paler strand that shot up in the middle of Archie's hair in the front. He even got every giant's unique appearance and the streaks of white in Cronus' hair, the fact he gave each of them such accurate labels made it all the more disturbing. A part of him wondered if he should show this to Hera, before deciding it would be better just to see if it was really all coincidence and nothing more. But if that were true, why would Neil label himself Prince of Chaos, while he called Cronus the king of both it and time, which was basically true; but the boy's label almost made it sound like he was Cronus' son or descendant, which he just couldn't see as possible. For one thing, Cronus had black hair and red eyes, while Neil's crayon image had blonde hair and blue eyes, virtually the opposite of each other.

He was snapped out of it when Theresa spoke, "That you wanted to make sure it was just a coincidence before assuming when you spoke to him; sounds pretty smart if you ask me." For an odd reason, he felt a weird negative bite at his chest when Archie looked a bit cheered up by Theresa's words and it confused him.

Parking the car, everyone piled out in a hurry, Archie would've left it unlocked had Jay not reminded him. Archie almost turned into a blue and purple blur as he made a beeline for the reception desk, never noticing the startled police officers there as his new friends had to sprint just to keep him in sight. "Daniel Vanitino and Neil King!" He all but shouted in urgency.

"Relation?" The stationed nurse asked a bit frazzled by his sudden appearance. "I'm Neil's older brother, Archie King," The purple-haired teen answered trying to keep what little patience he had up, "Is he okay? Where is he? Is Mr. Vanitino alright?"

The nurse, for her credit, didn't seem all that fazed by the questions being pretty much bombarded at her as she gazed at him and his five...friends, he wasn't entirely sure what to call them right now, sternly. After what seemed like eternity (but was really barely a minute) she finally spoke up, her tone calm, "Mr. Vanitino has suffered various vicious scratches from some kind of feline animal we have yet to identify, luckily nothing too serious or severe, only three needed stitches. Whatever it was, was just giving a warning. He's suffered several major bruises to the head, but nothing to cause brain damage, though it was close."

"B-Brain damage?" Herry stuttered in horror while the girls gasped in shock. Archie looked somewhere in between the two emotions mixed with anguish at the fact his beloved neighbour was so close to being brain-dead. "And Neil? What about my brother?" The purple-haired teen pressed frantic in concern for the boy's state of health, both physically and mentally, "Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Mr. King, if we can just ask you some questions..." The male officer began trying to calm him down. "No, I want to see my brother!" Archie refused before trying to head for the hall, "Where is he? Neil!" But he was immediately held back by Herry, "Neil! Buddy, where are you?" Atlanta and Jay were stunned by the blatant change in Archie, just this morning he could care less about how things were going on, but apparently this was opposite when his brother came involved. All of the teens had to wonder if that was how it was like to be an older sibling.

Odie was the first to try and calm the teen down by grabbing the arm Archie was waving around trying to get Herry to let go, while saying, "Archie, calm down!" He held onto the arm tight so the purple-haired teen couldn't hurt anyone, "Don't make then sedate you!"

It took a few minutes before Archie was able to actually calm down and Herry had to help him into a chair once he did. "Mr. King," The female officer spoke, "Your brother's fine, he's talking with a child's psychologist right now in the children's playroom." Archie sank back into the chair, running his hands over his face as he processed what he was told. At least he wasn't alone and was talking to someone who'd be able to help him with this trauma better then he actually could.

"How did this happen...?" He managed to get out unable to care with how weak and small he sounded. "The window in Mr. Vanitino's bedroom was left wide-open," The male officer told him, "The animal must've gotten in and out through there, even if there wasn't any trace of prints."

"Does that sound like something he'd do?" The female officer asked. "No," Archie said looking up with confusion in his eyes, "Everyone knows our part of the neighbourhood isn't exactly the safest, Mr. Vanitino only opens a window during summer and even then, he doesn't leave it open when he isn't in the room," He let out a shaky laugh, "I always called him paranoid for that."

"Any idea how the window got open?" The male officer asked. "Unless Neil opened it, which I highly doubt, no," Archie answered. "Any reports of any sort of strays?" The male officer pressed, "Particularly vicious."

"Nothing that I've heard recently," Archie answered in response. "Nothing that sticks out?" Jay asked raising an eyebrow, surely the guy would've noticed a particularly large stray hanging around. "Aside from this one alley cat that looked a little larger then normal," Archie shrugged, "But that was almost a month ago and I haven't seen it since."

"Anyone have any...trouble with Mr. Vanitino?" The female officer asked, "Any recent enemies of some sort?"

"Nothing he told me," Archie admitted before looking up at them, "Why? Do you think someone made it look like an animal attack?"

"It's rather clean for a stray," The male officer said, "But it was rather...wild for a common thief."

"But who would attack a harmless old man?" Archie asked in disbelief, "He hasn't worked since he retired three years ago."

"What did he do for a living?" The female officer asked. "He worked at a jeweler on Howsten for the past forty years," Archie answered making Atlanta whistle, impressed. "Wow, that's impressive," She commented. "Not to mention dedicated," Theresa added. "He loved his job," Archie shrugged keeping his attention on the officers as the discussed something in hushed tones, "Can I see my brother now?"

The nurse saw the positive signs from the officers and finally smiled with warmth as she allowed emotion to finally take hold of her as she nodded and motioned for him to follow her. Archie didn't hesitate in following her through the painfully plain grayish-white halls, occasionally lined with potted plants and deep blue chairs. He was glad the others saw that this part of things wasn't there business, as he was unsure how Neil would react to them and figured they wanted to talk among themselves for a bit about the whole Cronus bit and their missing seventh member. Personally, Archie wasn't entirely worried about it all, as he devoted as much of his time as he could focusing on Neil.

They soon came to a glass panel that allowed them to peer into a brightly decorated room filled with children's toys; stuffed animals, teddy bears, dolls, action figures, even a miniature playground made of different ways to climb up; one a staircase made of Big Foot feet, another resembled mountain-climbing ledges, there was a rickety, but safe bridge sitting between the bright platforms, both of which had slides: one slide was simple and was the shorter of the two, the other was longer and twisted on the way down. One platform had that tick-tack-toe game where you turn the pieces on thin poles and the other had sliding pole. There was even a separate area filled with costumes. The floor was gigantic jigsaw puzzle pieces. The place was a children's paradise and it showed, as all the patients ranging from ages five to twelve filled the room, having fun.

However, his eyes were immediately drawn to where a familiar little boy with bright blonde hair sat at the crayon red table, crayons stewed about around him and his paper and a few more papers placed aside as a young man sat by him. He was clearly the psychologist, in the traditional doctor's uniform with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was clearly trying to get the boy to talk to him, but Neil didn't seem to really want to talk, his normally bright blue eyes were downcast and were trying to focus on his drawing.

The psychologist was clearly a bit disturbed as he gazed down at what he had to assume was one of his brother's picture and had to idly wonder what his brother drew now before asking the nurse, "Is there anyway to hear what they're saying?" She nodded and pressed on a button on the panel next to her and all the sounds came through clearer.

"So, Neil," The doctor said, "Do you like Mr. Vanitino?"

"Yeah," Neil answered as he put the crayon down, "He's really nice and doesn't try to take me from Archie all the time."

"Do people try to take you from your brother often?" The doctor asked in sympathy. "Yeah," Neil nodded, "They keep saying he's too young to be taking care of the both of us and still go to school at the same time," The most adorable frown then appeared on his face as he commented, "I know school's a bad thing, but why do they think it makes Archie a bad brother?" The adults and Archie chuckled a bit at the innocent assumption.

"They just think it would be rather difficult for him to juggle the responsibilities all at the same time," The doctor explained patiently. However, it didn't help his frown as the little blonde tried to wrap his head around the information his was given, but soon said, "Well, that's stupid."

"I guess, in a few opinions," The psychologist chuckled again. Neil looked back at his picture as he added more detail, before looking back at him with worry in his eyes as he asked, "Is Mister Vannytino going to be okay?" Archie smiled to himself at the popular mispronunciation of his neighbor's name.

"With some time and rest, he'll be fine," The doctor answered, "Neil, do you know how Mr. Vanitino got hurt?"

Neil flinched back at the question and returned his attention to his picture, "Where's Archie...?"

"He'll be here soon," The doctor said, "But first we need to finish talking."

"I don't want to..." Neil whimpered as he put a little bit of pressure on his crayon. "Neil, please, if you know something about what happened, you have to tell me," The psychologist told him with a semi-serious express as not to scare him.

When Neil whimpered again, clearly scared, Archie shook his head as he told the nurse, "I'm going in there."

But she stopped him, gently saying, "Just a few more minutes, Dr. Abaroa's the best we have."

Archie didn't like being kept from his brother when the boy was clearly upset, but allowed a few more minutes, watching through the glass as the doctor said, "Neil?"

"I can't," The boy said so low the nurse and Archie almost missed it. "Can't what Neil?" Dr. Abaroa asked.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it," Neil said looking everywhere but the child doctor. "Why?" Dr. Abaroa rose an eyebrow curiously, "Who won't let you talk about it?"

Neil looked fearful and shook his head, looking ready to cry, "I want Archie! I want my big brother!"

"No, Neil, not yet," Dr. Abaroa said seriously, "Who said you can't talk about what?"

But suddenly the lights started flickering at a dangerous rate, causing the kids to cry out in alarmed-startlement. Though Archie noticed the way they changed from bright to turning off, then to a dark dim looked rather...angry, violent almost.

Looking back through the glass, Dr. Abaroa was looking down at Neil with confusion in his eyes, mild panic in them. But suddenly, one of their was a loud snapping sound and one of the lights came falling out of the ceiling, landing dangerously close to Dr. Abaroa, who jumped to his feet, startled, raising screams from all the kids, Neil included.

"NEIL!" Archie panicked rushing into the room. "ARCHIE!" Neil cried rushing to his brother's waiting arms, sobbing as he clung on tight. The nurse rushed in, followed by others who began getting the other children out with the aid of Dr. Abaroa, who, while looking rather shaken up, was otherwise fine.

Looking at the doctor, Archie said in a serious, no argumentative tone, "I'm taking him home." The doctor seemed like he wanted to protest, but kept his mouth closed and nodded.

However, Archie paused as he stood by the table to see Neil's drawings. He immediately paled at the sight of two of them. One was him, Jay and Theresa facing the Tifis, the other was Odie getting washed away by the river. Now, he was officially worried. He was more curious about the one next to them; it showed what appeared to be a wedding. The bride had the same pale skin and golden hair as Neil, long enough to be pulled into a ponytail that reached past her rear, but her face was oddly blackened. Her dress was beautiful, despite being a child's drawing and was clearly Greek origin. The groom, however, bared an uncanny resemblance to Cronus, dressed in a wine-red toga, but he couldn't entirely tell for sure with how most of his face was also blackened out save for his red eyes. What made him uncomfortable about it was that surrounding what appeared to be a gazebo was the the tall, monstrous figures.

When he looked at the new picture, he nearly dropped Neil in shock. It was the inside of Mr. Vanitino's apartment. He could it was the old man's living room because he recognized the oddly shaped candlesticks anywhere. But what had him froze in shocked-horror was that there were three figures instead of two and an animal. One was obviously Mr. Vanitino, sprawled on the floor with his hands up in fear. In the corner was Neil's crayon image, sad and oddly, very light looking, as if a ghost. But what had his attention was the third image. It was looked an awful lot like Neil, it was clearly a kid, but the kid had a pair of small black and red wings on his back and his eyes were red.

Archie looked down at Neil, who was shaking with fear and mumbling something he couldn't hear, before he looked around before gathering up the pictures and leaving, intent to find the other teens and inform them of this...as soon as he calmed Neil down. However, he never saw that Dr. Abaroa was watching him.

"It's odd..." The doctor spoke to one of the nurses, who looked up from the children she was trying to comfort. "What is?" She asked. "When I asked him who wouldn't let him talk," The child doctor spoke an odd tone to his voice, "He said it was...Nightlight."

As if hearing this, Neil looked up so his watery, bright blue eyes locked onto the green. But suddenly, those tears seemed to literally disappear as the boy's eyes suddenly changed into a startling blood red color and the boy flashed the doctor a purely evil grin from over his brother's shoulder, his newly colored eyes glinting with malice, sending a shiver up the doctor's spine.

Dr. Abaroa gasped, before quickly rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, before looking again to see the boy was back to crying, eyes blue again, into his brother's neck. Dr. Abaroa seriously considered cutting down on the amount of work hours he did.

* * *

 **And that is that for this chapter, man that took forever!**

 **Looks like there's more going on with Neil then meets the eye! Who are the mysterious couple he drew? Who's Nightlight and what does he have to do with the attack on Mr. Vanitino? And why does Neil seem so scared of him?**

 **Well...**

 **That's for me to know and you to find out! LOL!**

 **Anyway, please review and remember my golden rule: NO FLAMMING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for the big delay in the updates, it's been heck and back juggling all the stories, but I'm loving it, plus, school isn't making things any easier, but whatcha gonna do? Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Teens meet Neil; Neil, Teens

Archie sighed as he rubbed his brother's back in comfort, something he can just vaguely remember his mother doing for him when he was small. Clearly whatever happened, it shook his brother up bad, making Archie vow to give whoever did this, a good punch to the face.

As he reached the lobby doors, he paused, remembering the other teens, making him falter. A quick peek through the crisscross-patterned window in the door confirmed they were waiting for him, most likely out of respect and he was their only likely drive back to that brownstone. Remembering his struggle with that beast with the redhead… _'Atlanta,'_ Archie reminded himself, just remembering that encounter made him shiver and subconsciously tighten his grasp on Neil.

Now, he was a defiant believer, seeing all that Aries and the other gods said was true. It was a slightly perk that he was really a descendant of Achilles and it would explain a bit; his immune system and ankle to name a few. But that entirety aside, it left him at an impasse of what do next. A big, more logical part of his brain was screaming at him to tell them off and to leave him out of it, bring Neil home and lock the door, but another part of him told him to go for it, if anything to keep Neil safe from the off chance he could get a target painted on his back.

On the brighter side, from what he could tell, the brownstone was closer to his work by a few blocks then their current home, plus it was bigger and more likely to be safer from the normal safety problems. But, he should probably talk to Neil first, grimacing as he remembered their much earlier discussion.

"Archie?" Neil's innocent and quiet voice snapped him out of it as he glanced up into still teary baby blues. "You feel a little better now, bud?" Archie asked with a smile as Neil wiped at his eyes and nod.

"Is Mr. Vannytino going to the same place gramma and mama gone to?" Neil asked making Archie tense even worse, tears threatening to swell at the idea. After his grandmother died, Mr. Vanitino had been there the most out of everyone else, especially when Archie really needed him. Heck, if it weren't for the man, he and Neil would probably be in foster homes and/or separated.

"No, no, Neil," Archie assured gently brushing some hair out of his brother's face, "Mr. Vanitino won't be going there for a really long time," He carefully placed the boy down, the knelt down so he was less intimidating, "There's actually something else I need to talk to you about."

"Is it 'bout my show?" Neil asked a tad fearfully, looking ready to cry again, "You're not going are you?"

"No, no, no," Archie answered quickly, "Neil, I'm still going, what made you think I wasn't?"

Neil suddenly looked a bit stricken by the question and soon found the floor more interesting, clearly unsure about how to answer the question. He promised not to reveal that little secret if anything for his own sake.

Archie could tell Neil wasn't about to answer, so he decided to get on with it, "Actually, Neil, do you remember what that lady Hera said?"

Neil looked up, confusion scrunching up his face. Archie had to hold in his need to go 'aww' at how adorable the expression looked as he waited for an answer. "A cool, aw'some, really old hero is in our fameelee tree," Neil answered uncertainty on his face, now for a different reason, "N you have to help six other kids beat up a really mean god because of it."

Archie barely held in a snort at his brother's choice of words, really the kid could be too cute for his own good. "What else?" Archie pressed.

Neil thought hard on it, another cute expression that was making it hard for Archie to stay remotely serious, before answering, "N you have to go to a new school and move to a new house."

"Neil, if the 'really mean god' was real, would you want me to help them fight him?" Archie asked causing Neil to freeze up.

Neil wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He was really afraid of losing his brother, while at the same time upset he might be turning back on their deal, but he knew it was important for Archie to help them, else they wouldn't have a chance. Though the idea of Archie fighting that man made him shiver a little.

"You shoold help them," Neil finally answered even though he knew there was a chance Archie would leave him behind.

"How'd ya like ta meet 'em?" Archie offered with smile, increasing the uncertainty on Neil's face, "I'd bet they'd love to meet you," Neil looked at the ground again, but Archie made him look at him, "I promise."

Neil was still a little unsure, but cracked the smallest hint of a smile as he processed the last two words. He knew that when Archie made a promise, he kept it and despite the idea of meeting the teens that might take his brother away, he felt a little better and nodded.

Archie smiled back in response, before picking his brother up again, as much as he wanted to ask about the pictures, he figured he should do in a more private place. It was easier to talk to Neil about them first before bringing them to the teens just to raise more questions before he could get any actual answers. He didn't particularly like the idea of bringing to the Gods, but he supposed he would have to before one of the others did.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he kept his smile up as he entered the lobby, sparing the nurse he had talked to an apologetic expression, to which she responded with an understanding one and nod. But upon noticing the teens, he paused to raise an eyebrow: Herry had somehow sprawled himself across two, maybe three chairs, while Theresa was reading some sort of fashion magazine, while Jay read a sports one and Odie and Atlanta were fighting over a game console of some sort.

"Are we interrupting something?" Archie asked immediately grabbing their attention. "Archie!" They smiled glad to see his worry gone, or at least, that what the teens besides Jay saw. It was thanks to years of learning how to read people that he caught the hidden signs of concern and worry, but decided to confront him about it later, especially after spying the little head of blonde hair that was trying to hide its owner's face in the folds of the purple-haired teen's sweater.

"Who's this little guy?" Jay asked carefully watching his tone as not to scare the kid. Archie shifted his grip on the boy with a smile on his face as he introduced, "Guys, this is my little brother Neil," He glanced down at the overly shy blonde, tone gentle, "Neil, this is…well, everyone."

A tiny, quiet whimper escape the boy, so quiet the teens almost missed it, before he looked up, revealing a small, round face with big, expressive, light blue eyes. "Hi…" Neil said softly giving them a tiny wave.

Instantly, Theresa squealed, a touch too loudly, "AAAWWW!" Which instantly made Atlanta and Odie flinch; the short male covering his ears, whilst Herry and Jay smiled at the obvious shy demeanour.

"When you said he was small, I didn't think he'd be _this_ small," Jay commented taking in how easily he could see the shyness shift slightly with annoyance in the little boy's eyes. "Yeah, when you said he looked two, I thought you were kidding," Herry agreed.

"I'm not small!" Neil protested his shyness overridden by his annoyance enough for him to protest and raise his voice to a more normal level, "I'm patitee!" Of course, his mispronounce just furthered his cuteness, making Theresa squeal again, this time remembering her place and controlling the volume.

"So cute!" Theresa murmured making Atlanta roll her eyes.

"How are you feeling Neil?" Herry asked watching his voice, babysitting several of his cousins taught him that kids under your knees in height didn't appreciate his normally loud tone.

"Okay," Neil answered shyness slowly returning, cheeks flaring and his grip on Archie's sweater tightening at the way Theresa had been gushing.

"Hmm," Odie hummed getting a closer look at Neil, whilst respecting both his and Archie's personal space, "I don't think he's supposed to be _this_ small, even for a premature."

"Archie what's premawuwe mean?" Neil asked curiously. "I'll explain it later, bud, okay?" Archie asked to which Neil nodded, before the older King spoke to the second shortest in the group as Neil's nose started to twitch, "And I honestly don't know how to explain it, the doctor said he was premature, but no one knows why he's so small."

Odie raised an eyebrow at a certain part of the explanation, "The d-" But he was cut off by Neil, who suddenly gave a semi-loud sneeze, right in his face. Odie just thanked the Gods most of that landed on his glasses.

Archie bit back a snort, lips quivering as he said shakily, "S-Sorry man!" Whilst the other teens laughed.

Odie just laughed sarcastically as he removed his glasses, cleaning them off with the hem of his sweater, whilst saying with equal sarcasm, "Cute."

Neil then yawned, tiredly rubbing at his eyes. "Bed time," Archie chuckled adjusting his grip. "Are you going ta take Archie away now?" Neil asked the teens lips quivering at the idea, much to the five's horrification.

"No, what gave you that idea, sweetie?" Theresa asked her maternal instincts kicking in. "Harea said the brownerstowne was for descentints only," Neil answered resting his head against his brother because he was tired and he didn't want anyone to see how upset he was, "N I wassn't one."

"That's crazy talk," Jay shook his head, "If Archie's your brother and he's a descendant of Achilles, that means you are too." That statement, while making Archie smile at the gesture, made him shift, his eyes reflecting with uncertainty.

Neil looked up at Jay in response; his blue eyes seemed to be searching Jay's brown ones, as if looking for some form of deceit, asking hesitantly, "Really?"

"Really, really," Jay replied smile never wavering, "And if she doesn't like, then too bad, 'cause you're staying," He looked at the other four teens, asking playfully, "What do you think, guys? Is he a keeper?"

"Yes!" Theresa and Herry replied immediately. "Duh, did you have to ask?" Atlanta asked just as playful. "Just so long as he doesn't sneeze on me again, I'm good," Odie added though whether he was being playful or not was a mystery to everyone.

Neil smiled a little more before yawning again as he cuddled up to his brother, causing both girls to go 'aww' at the adorable sight, much to Archie's embarrassment, which lifted as he heard Neil mumble, "I like them…" But just as he got Neil to let go so he could set him in his car-seat, a thought occurred to him, which he voiced, "Um, guys?"

"Yeah?" Herry replied. "Where's Neil going to sleep?" Archie asked, "Assuming the Brownstone doesn't have a kid bed."

"Or a crib," Odie muttered earning a pointed glare from Theresa.

"Not one that I've seen," Atlanta commented. "I haven't seen one either," Jay added, "But there _is_ an unused room right next to mine that we convert into a bedroom."

"Yeah," Herry added as they all strapped in, "We can swing by with my truck when we go to your place for your stuff and we can load his in the back."

"We can even get some paint for the walls!" Theresa added eyes getting gleamy at the idea, "Or wallpaper! Maybe even a new carpet, that room needs a makeover anyway."

"Guys, you don't have to," Archie said startled by their enthusiasm as Jay and Atlanta offered their two cents about colors, "I can get our stuff myself while he's at school and I don't have the money to pay you," He looked at Herry briefly through his rear view mirror, "Or for paints, wallpaper or carpet, I got a lease to pay for."

"Who said you'd be paying for anything?" Theresa and Herry asked with cheeky grins. "Huh?" Was all Archie could say in response.

"I don't want you to pay me for the gas," Herry said, "I just like helping friends."

"Same here," Theresa added, "Plus, my dad owns the most successful ranch, a few bucks, trust me, he isn't gonna miss."

"I don't want you to spend money on us," Archie said used to taking care of himself and Neil on his own since his parents absences forced it on him, "I don't like being a leech."

"But you aren't," Atlanta pointed out, "We're offering, simple as that."

"Plus, if the gods are as thorough with you as they were with us, I think you're lease is already taken care of," Jay added in an amused look on his face, being able to tell Archie wasn't used to others being so willing to help him out, though concern danced in his eyes, wondering how long Archie had to live like that.

Slumped a little as he drove, Archie remained silent for a moment, before asking plainly, "I can't change your minds, can I?"

"Nope!" Theresa, Herry, Atlanta and Jay chirped; Odie was too busy looking through a collection of cassettes to really notice the conversation. Archie felt like hitting his head on the stirring wheel, but his lips twitched into a little smile despite himself; maybe this won't be so bad.

After pulling into the Brownstone's driveway and reassuring a frantic goddess of war they were all fine and letting her coo a little over Neil after introducing her to him, Archie found himself liking the Brownstone more than their apartment more and more with every second. It was spotless to start with, so spotless he could see his reflection in one of the countertops while he was unpacking Neil's emergency snacks so they could stay fresh. The kitchen itself was fully equipped with the best modern-day appliances and mini-appliances, which seemed to gleam with how clean they were and there wasn't the smallest sound as he walked up the stairs, Neil in his arms.

When he found his apparent room (the door having his first name stenciled across it in purple and blue letters), he found it was somewhat plain and bare, most likely room for whatever he wanted to bring in from the apartment. The bed itself was the a simple double, not too spacious, but not too small so it would be easy to fall out on a case of rolling, in other words, easy to remove should he want to replace it and the sheets were no different; but all together, it looked comfy. To the right was a nice sized, dark wood bookcase, which sat comfortably next to the window, which was framed with dark blue curtains that were embroidered with purple and gold butterflies, which matched the larger ones on the pillows.

"Like it?" A familiar voice asked making Archie turn to the still open door to find Jay leaning in on the frame. "It's certainly got a certain charm," Archie replied both of them keeping their voices low as not to disturb Neil, who was passed out in Archie's arms.

"How are you taking it? All this, I mean," Jay asked as Archie carefully set Neil on the bed after pulling the covers down. "In complete honesty?" Archie retorted making Jay nod, "It's taking all my will power not to go berserk with panic right now and find the so called Gods and ask why they don't handle all this themselves."

Jay couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, despite his respect for the myths in question before shrugging as he walked into the room, "Everyone has their reasons."

"Doesn't mean their reasons are right," Archie replied pulling off his sweater and tossing it in a random direction. "Maybe, it depends how you look at it," Jay shrugged once more sitting on the other side of the bed as Archie kicked off his shoes.

"What do you think of them pulling six teens and a kid that looks and sounds like a toddler into their own mess?" Archie shot with a deadpanned expression, tone of deep disapproval and venom. "Not very smart," Jay answered without missing a beat, "But I've been one for believing in things happening for a reason, besides, they must know what they're doing."

"I should hope so," Archie commented looking at his brother as the boy stirred, "I'm all this kid's got."

"Archie?" Neil murmured wearily blinking his eyes open. "Go back to sleep, buddy," Archie cooed softly, making Jay smile as the purple-haired teen gently tousled the boy's hair.

But Neil used one hand to grasp onto Archie's fingers as he pulled back, asking, "Song?"

The smile on Archie's face faltered a little, amber eyes glancing with great uncertainty at Jay, whose lighter brown eyes shone with confusion. "Um…" Archie said unsurely, not really wanting to sing in front of Jay, but one look at that hopeful face made him falter, "Sure." Making that very face smile brightly despite being so tired.

With great care, Archie pulled Neil closer to himself as he laid down, raising a slight awkwardness from Jay, who stayed where he was mostly out curiosity. Clearing his voice, Archie began to sing, keeping his voice low enough as not to attract the other teens, but still an okay tone:

 **Hush now, my baby**

 **Be still love, don't cry**

 **Sleep like you're rocked by the stream**

Jay blinked in surprise; both by the words and Archie's voice. The words sounded more like a mother singing to her infant then a brother lulling his sibling to sleep and if Jay were to be honest, he hadn't been expecting the other teen to have such a nice voice. While Archie was no Justin Timberlake or Bruno Mars, he did have a rather nice voice.

 **Sleep and remember**

 **My lullaby**

 **And I'll be with you when you dream**

Little did either of them know was that Odie had just gotten out of the bathroom, decked in a pair of dark red pjs decorated with black twelve-pointed stars, toothbrush in hand. The shortest teen was about to head back to his room when he heard the next verse.

 **Drift on a river**

 **That follows through my arms**

Curious, he followed the singing to the still opened door and peered in to find Archie laying down in bed with the little blonde cradled close to him, Jay sitting on the other side of the bed, listening in on the rather quaint and peaceful song as the toddler cuddled close into his brother's warmth, his smile staying put on his face. Despite his earlier annoyance with the kid, Odie had to admit, Jay aside, this painted a rather touching scene.

 **Drift as I'm singing to you**

 **I see you smiling**

 **So peaceful and calm**

 **And holding you, I'm smiling, too...**

And it was true, as nervous and shy as he was about singing with Jay still in the room, Archie was smiling down at the peacefully sleeping child. It was times like this the life he chose to live, as difficult as it tended to be, was truly worth every piece of it. Just to see that smile was enough for him. Archie continued to sing, unaware of his hidden audience or the fact his voice started to raise a little as he continued to sing.

 **Here in my arms**

 **Safe from all harm**

 **Holding you, I'm smiling, too...**

In his own room, Herry was having trouble sleeping, not used to sleeping without his grandmother checking in to say goodnight. As hectic as she could be at times, he still loved her and she was the closest thing to a parent he ever had. But upon hearing Archie's song, which he assumed was some sort of lullaby he had stashed his in music collection for Neil (despite not recognizing the singer), he started to feel a good sort of odd; he could feel his anxiety and frights melt away, which were being replaced with a feeling of warmth and safety. A soft smile grew on his face, memories of his childhood cares filling his mind as he fell asleep.

 **Hush now, my baby**

 **Be still, love, don't cry**

 **Sleep like you're rocked by the stream**

In their own rooms, Atlanta and Theresa were having similar problems to Herry. Atlanta's mind was filled with frets and worries for her sisters, cousin and aunt, whilst Theresa was worried for her father, wishing he was with her. But upon hearing Archie's song, they felt similar to what Herry fell under, following his assumptions. As they fell asleep with peaceful smiles, Atlanta's mind was filled with the memories of the loving care of her aunt and Theresa's of her father.

 **Sleep and remember this river lullaby**

 **And I'll be with you when you dream**

Jay let out a soft yawn, blinking at the sudden tiredness that was overcoming him. Were lullabies suppose to be this efficient? Unable to resist, he laid down next to the King duo, earning a raised eyebrow from Archie, who didn't lose tune, but Jay didn't notice, caught up in the sudden safety he felt, despite not knowing him well. Jay felt his eyelids get heavy as his mind became filled with the loving memories of his parents. Seeing this made Odie, who was completely wide awake and seemingly unaffected by the song, smile to himself in amusement as Archie shook his head in disbelief.

 **Here in my arms**

 **Safe from all harm**

 **Holding you, I'm smiling, too**

Archie returned his attention to his little brother, who was curled up so peacefully next to him, it brought a small smile to his face, hoping the boy never lost that innocence.

 **Sleep and remember this river lullaby**

 **And I'll be with you when you dream**

Odie smiled as he headed back to his room, taking the chance to sneak by without being noticed, shaking his head as the beautiful, soothing tune followed him, feeling his very core be touched by the sensation of warmth and safety that reminded him oh so much of home. There was defiantly more to the Kings then met the common eye, he knew that much. And as Odie closed his door, he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he turned off the light, a soft, ruby-red glow shining through his shirt as he did so, casting a dark, almost ominous look on his face as he smiled, he was particularly glad he liked mysteries.

 **Sleep and remember this river lullaby**

 **And I'll be with you when you dream...**

Archie gently brushed a strand of hair out of his brother's innocent face, smiling gently as he lowered his voice to a near whisper, as if conveying a forbidden secret, despite Jay's snores softly filling the room, **"And I'll be with you...when you dream..."** Placing a soft kiss to Neil's head and sparing his new team mate a disbelieving glance, he carefully reached for the covers and pulled them over the new trio.

'I know the song has a habit for knocking people out like lights but...really?' Archie thought in disbelief, but shook his head adjusting himself carefully, minding Neil, 'I hope he doesn't roll...' He closed his eyes, wondering what new craziness this new path had in store for him, 'Or gets handsy.'

This was defiantly doing to be a new experience, one Archie could honestly say he was looking forward to somewhat.

* * *

 **And that is that, whew that took a bit, but, WORTH IT!**

 **So, now everyone's been introduced to Neil and already Theresa thinks he adorable, not what I originally had in mind, but I like to think it works.**

 **What do you guys think of the song? Its called 'River Lullaby' by The Divas Pop on Itunes, I found it one day while browsing and it think it was beautiful, plus, it did provide a nice scene, even if it is a bit early for a close moment between the teens. What can I say, I type as I think and that's what I came up with, don't like? Don't read and that's all I can say...err...type, whatever!**

 **Anyways, it did also provide a chance to put some backstories on a few teens. Well, mostly Herry and Atlanta, everyone knows Jay's parents and Theresa's dad. Plus, there's a bit of a twist on Odie, I just always just figured there was more to the characters then the show let, especially with Neil and Odie, but of course, I didn't watch the complete show, so who am I to say?**

 **Well, that's enough from me, let me know what you all think of it, till the next chapter everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for the big delay in the updates! Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Morning with the King Brothers

Neil let out a tired yawn as he woke up, only to find himself almost sandwiched and squished between his big brother and the really nice guy from last night, who were both sleeping like logs, their arms wrapped protectively around both Neil and each other. Neil grinned a little at his brother's snoring and the fact Mr. Really, really, really nice guy (Jay if he remembered right) was drooling a little on the pillow, mouth wide open in his own, slightly quieter snores.

But a mewl from his stomach reminded him he pretty much skipped supper and he really, really, really wanted breakfast. The tiny blonde was really tempted to wake Neil or Mr. Really Nice Guy up, but an idea came to him. Maybe he can make double sure Archie'll come to his show if he made breakfast this time around, maybe even Mr. Really Nice Guy would come if he made enough.

Mind made (and being really quiet and careful) Neil wiggled his way out of their hold, all but caterpillar-crawling to the end of the bed and sliding down the blanket to get off. Without any hesitance, he walked out of the room with the intent to make breakfast, despite how this obviously wasn't their apartment and he wasn't a-hundred percent sure where everything was.

But the fact there was only one hallway and staircase made getting downstairs and finding the kitchen easy, it was finding everything he needed to make Archie's favourite breakfast meal, blueberry pancakes and homemade lemonade; that was the ultimate problem. Hence, why he stood there a few solid minutes, trying to fit together a plan of action as best his still developing mind could manage.

Neil looked around a moment, before spying a fold-up door that reminded him of their own pantry door and grinned, which only fell open realizing that, once again, he was too short to reach the knob. Pouting, but not giving up, Neil looked around for an idea, only to get one upon seeing how tall the chairs were and his smile returned.

Herry was used to raising early with his often unpredictable life on his grandmother's farm, but never before he felt so well rested after such a long day like yesterday. Still, with brief, lingering stretches, he honestly felt like he could take on the world, which he found he would need, upon finding Neil in the kitchen, standing on a chair on his tip-toes pulling insistently on the bottom of a bag of flour that was two shelves too high for him to properly reach.

Thus, he was grateful for the energy, as he rushed forward and grabbed the bag just as it was about to fall forward and onto the little blonde. "Easy there, little buddy!" Herry said trying to manage his usual volume to a more child-sensitive level, while still maintaining his usual demeanour as he easily lifted the bag single-handedly while joking, "I don't think we a flour bath is good for you."

Neil blinked in surprise, both at the large and nice teen's appearance and how easily he was carrying in the flour bag in one hand. "Trying to make something nice for breakfast or…are you just that hungry?" Herry tried to gently prob a response as he set the bag down carefully onto the kitchen table.

Neil's only response was a tiny grunting noise as he tried in vain to get a foot to touch the floor before he could slid off, while clinging to the opposite side of the seat. Herry chuckled a little before helping the kid down.

Clear and bright blue eyes watched him with undisguised curiosity once their owner was set down as Herry walked over to the refrigerator and pulled it open, finding it fully stocked of fully food; various different veggies, fruits, all organized by container size and whatever wasn't in a container was stored in the see-through drawers at the bottom. There was also three cartons of 1% milk and four cartons of 18-packet eggs stacked one on top of the other in a corner and cheese in one of the door's pockets, there were even packs of berries of all sorts. 'At least the gods didn't spare any details in what we might eat,' Herry thought idly, before blinking with a slight shake of his head, 'Huh, not something you think everyday.'

But then a scraping sound brought him out of his thoughts as he felt something suddenly press into his side. He looked and quickly moved out of the way as Neil pushed the chair over, while keeping the door open. Neil then walked around the chair and up to him, before holding up his arms to the brawny teen, silently stating, in neither a question nor a command in an obvious request of 'up.'

Herry, stunned from the suddenness, simply obeyed after a moment, easily picking the little boy up and setting him on the chair to see if what he wanted was in there. Neil took one look before leaning in as far as the chair would let him, wrapping his small, thin arms around a clear box of blueberries.

Setting the blueberries next to him on the seat, Neil then had to lean so far Herry was afraid he's fall into the fridge so the blonde could reach the eggs. However, this caused the chair to start wobbling and Herry was once again thankful for his good sleep and burst of energy as he quickly righted the chair with one hand and easily took the eggs from Neil with the other before the little blonde could drop any.

"How about this, little bud," Herry began to offer as he picked up Neil with the hand that had righted the chair. As he seated the fragile (compared to him anyway) boy on the table along with the eggs, he bargained, "Why don't you tell me what you want and I'll help ya make it, okay?"

Neil just looked up at him, bright blue eyes both wary and curious, but made no actual comment about what he had been trying to do. Seeing the youngest member of their budding group wasn't going to talk, Herry decided to take a different course of action, "Or…how about you just point and I'll grab."

Neil shrugged and held out his arms again and this time Herry didn't hesitate in picking the little blonde up, setting him back on the chair. Neil proceed to point at the ingredients he needed for pancakes and Herry would grab as much as he could before setting them on the kitchen table, only to turn to see Neil lean in again and this time successfully pull out a container of lemons.

"So pancakes with blueberries and lemonade for breakfast, huh?" Herry grinned as he helped Neil over to the table and onto another chair. The blonde nodded as he watched the strong teen proceed to get the measuring tools and mixing bowls.

"Ready to start?" Herry asked rolling up his pj-sleeves with a joyful grin. He always did enjoy cooking, made him feel more useful, like being super-strong wasn't his only redeeming quality.

Neil just stared at him a little longer with a thoughtfulness he didn't think possible for one so young, a startling intelligence in previous such innocent and unsuspecting eyes. Yet, just as he was about to lose his smile and speak again, the blonde's face changed into a more familiar expression of a little boy, eyes shining happily as he finally spoke in a chipper, yet delighted tone, "Yay!" Before unexpectedly throwing himself at the now startled brunette, who once again thanking his good sleep and caught him.

Once settled properly in the older (and bigger) teen's arms, Neil threw his arms around Herry's neck as best he could in a very happy hug. Herry was momentarily thrown for a loop before smiling as he took it in stride, just glad the blonde was finally comfortable around him.

"Bluewbewwy pancawes are Awchie's favowite with home-made lemon-aid!" Neil proceed to babble as he was set back down to help start with breakfast, his excitement causing him to start mispronouncing his 'r's as 'w's, "I weally felt bad about wowwying Awchie when his job is weally, weally swessful, Misses Meggie, she's one of my teachers, she's weally pwetty and nice, I think you'd like hew! Says swess is bad cause it makes youw body feel bad, so I wanted to show I'm weally, weally sowwy."

Herry nodded along when it was appropriate and cracked a smile at the compliment to the boy's teacher, who was the favored for the blonde, but that smile grew at the kind and heart-felt gesture toward the older King brother. Not many younger siblings took any heed to learning their older siblings favorite meals, much less went out of their way to make it for them after noticing they were upset. Or at least, that's what he'd been told. As an only child (as far as he knew anyway) he had no clue how siblings truly interacted, but even still, he had to admire Neil's compassion towards his brother.

"Well, that's really nice of you and she's right, it is bad for your body," Herry finally said upon noticing the boy had paused in measuring the flour, waiting for his response, "But Archie only worries cause he really loves you, I don't he'd mind if you made him his favorite breakfast or not."

Neil responded with a shrug as he went back to work, "Maybe, but I still wanna do it..."

00000000000000

Odie stretched one last kink from his arms and back as he finished his 'waking up and getting ready for the day' routine, already having brushed his teeth and changing into yet another black tank and dark jeans, switching his usual hoodie for the black leather jacket one of his sisters gave him, one of their efforts to 'toughen up his appearance' as they had so eloquently put it. He really didn't want to be anywhere near the any one of the gods nor did he want to battle some psycho god/titan bent on revenge, but currently he didn't have much of choice, so, after long debating and long thought out what-ifs of what any one of his sisters would do, Odie decided he would play out this little adventure by ear and play along with whatever the Gods had schemed until he could get his hands on-

His thoughts were not so subtly interrupted when he heard two deep-toned shrieks, followed by thuds and loud cursing. His mind instantly replayed the little mini-concert he had spied on last night and smirked a nasty smirk that would make his oldest sister proud. 'I wondered when those two were going to wake up,' Odie thought to himself in amusement as he finished tying his shoe laces.

As he walked out, he found Atlanta sniggering in Archie's doorway and could just imagine what she was seeing and thinking. Chuckling to himself, he continued on downstairs vaguely hearing and mostly tuning-out the shouts from the room as he hummed a little tune to himself.

However, he stopped dead in his tracks upon reaching the kitchen/dining room when he was met with a peculiar sight as his ears were assulted with the high-pitched squealing of a machine.

White, fluffy clumps of he could only assume was flour, as there was a bag of it opened in the middle of the table, littered mostly one half of said table, along with little dots of blue, which could only be blueberries, which was obvious from the open container of them right next to the flour bag. There was also little sprinkles of flour on the floor trailing between the table and the counters. Measuring cups and spoons of various sizes were also a mess and were currently stacked in the sink with other cooking tools.

Herry, who had a few faint, powdery, white stains on his chest and pants, was currently holding the source of the noise that threatened to make his ears bleed, an electric mixer, in one hand and was using the other to steady the bowl of whatever mixture he had made. At the other end of the table, where a few yellowish puddles were littered, was Neil, who was next to a pile of half-cut lemons and was using all of his strength (which wasn't much believe him) to squeeze them down on the juicer in front of him in his attempt to make home-made lemonade.

"Oh, hey, Odie!" Herry spoke as loud as ever to be heard over the noise as said short-teen tried in vain to block out the noise of the mixer by covering his ears, but the brunette blinked when he actually looked at him, "Wow...you look different."

And it was true. In addition to his jacket and darker jeans, Odie had also made some new accessories apparent. One being the double chain belt he had fastened on, its buckle being a dark purple and red twelve-pointed star that was under a dark gray, shiny, music note, along with the spiked dark red wristbands on, well, his wrists and hanging around his neck was a pitch black choker necklace that had a single, yet magnificent red jewel hanging off it from a yellow clasp. The jewel in itself was stunning, being clearly carefully, yet skillfully cut into a perfect octagonal shape and seemed to give off an other-world-like shine as the brunette stared at it. All in all, Odie seemed to have exchanged his nerdy look for a punk-rock star one.

"WHAT?" Was Odie's only response unable to completely hear the taller male due to his hyper-sensitive hearing made it impossible to hear much of anything over the mixer's horrid screeching.

"I said..." Herry began lifting his voice to help Odie hear him better, thinking he hadn't been loud enough before, "YOU LOOK DIFFERENT!" Neil jumped in surprise, sending the lemon he was squeezing flying, before finally noticing the other male and couldn't help but stare in surprise, but his eyes were soon fixed on the gem hanging around the darker teen's neck and they widened as his pupils started to dilate with recognition.

Neither noticing Neil's reaction or the sudden footsteps upstairs, Odie was still unable to properly hear the entirety of what Herry just said as Odie repeated, "WHAT?"

"I SAID-!" Herry started to boom before quickly turning off the mixer, making Odie almost drop to his knees with a deep sigh of relief, "You l-"

But the brunette was interrupted almost immediately by a certain teen's panicked yelling off, making Odie resume covering his ears from fright, "NEIL! BUDDY WHERE ARE YOU? NEIL!" But Neil didn't make any response as Archie jumped the last three steps of the stairs with Jay, Atlanta and Theresa not too far behind him, "I LET MY GUARD DOWN FOR ONE NIGHT! ONE _FREAKING **NIGHT!**_ AND _LOOK_ WHAT HAPPENS! FIRST I END UP GETTING SPOONED BY SOME GUY I BARELY EVEN KNOW AN-!" Archie stopped his panicked tirade when he ran by the archway that opened into the kitchen/dining room, catching a glimpse of the scene inside.

However, his brain took a second later to process what he saw and he quickly, and quite comically, dug his heels into the rug in his attempt to skid to a stop before just as quickly turned around and bolt back in the way he came, nearly colliding with Jay. Taking a moment to recover, Archie quickly rushed to his brother's side, speaking a near mile a minute, "Neil, buddy, are okay? Don't scare me like that? Why didn't you wake me up if you were hungry? You-"

"Archie," Atlanta interrupted as Odie rubbed his ears and the rest of the group, an amused smile on her face, "Breathe and let the kid speak."

Lightly glaring at her, Archie did as she suggested and took a breath in effort to calm himself down as the tiny blonde finally tore his eyes away from Odie's necklace to look up at his brother with wide eyes, then looked down a little ashamed of once again stressing the purple-haired teen out. "I just wanted to make you bweakfest for ownce..." Neil admitted.

"Kid just wanted to show he was sorry for stressing you out," Herry said as he started cooking the freshly blended batter in a skillet he fished from the drawer beneath the oven door. "Aw, that's really sweet," Theresa cooed making the little blonde blush.

Archie couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face, also touched by his brother's thoughtfulness, "Thanks, bud, just...wake me up next time, kay?"

Neil nodded as they hugged, his answered muffled by Archie sweater, "Oway."

"Wow," Jay said as he noticed Odie's apparent makeover as said dark skinned teen finished ringing out his ears, "Nice outfit."

"Yeah," Atlanta agreed as she and Theresa took notice too, the strawberry-blonde doing a double-take, "Rocking the tough, bad-a..." She trailed off upon remembering the little blonde who was looking over curiously as Archie paused in helping with with the lemons to glare at her warningly, "Guy look."

"Yeah, well," Odie said once the pain in his ears finally stopped, motioning to his outfit, "This is what happens when you let your three older sisters who live for this kind of style take control of your wardrobe."

"Ouch, no brothers?" Archie winced in sympathy. "Nope, just me and my sisters, we don't need anybody else," Odie replied his mood picking up a little more as he thought about his sisters.

"Who wants pancakes?" Herry grinned as he held up the stake of freshly made pancakes. Odie blinked at this, "That was quick."

After Theresa and Odie cleaned up the table, allowing Atlanta to set it just as Athena walked in. The Goddess of War blinked in surprise of pancakes and lemonade she didn't make being passed around with Neil sitting on several of her cook-books so he was seen over the table.

"Who made breakfast?" She questioned genuinely curious, since the pancakes actually smelled really good. "I did with Neil's help," Herry smiled widely as he reached over to gently ruffled the boy's soft blonde hair, making Neil giggle, which melted the three females hearts at how cute he was, while Archie smiled at how happy his brother was, melting his worries away.

The rest of meal went by with idle conversation until Jay brought up just as they were finishing eating, "Who do you think the final member of the group is?"

"What do you mean final?" Archie asked confused as he looked away from making sure Neil didn't spill any of his lemonade, "We're all here aren't we?"

"Not...exactly," Atlanta winced as she realized there was still one last descendant that was probably out there, unprotected and unprepared for whatever Cronus had planned to get rid of him or her, "Hera," She wasn't the only one who noticed Neil flinch at the mention of the immortal queen, "Said that are seven of us; seven heroes, descent from seven ancient Greek heroes."

Archie, Theresa and Odie tensed at this, recalling their experiences with Cronus clear intentions regarding them and seemed to come thoughts that Atlanta had. "Who's...who's missing?" Theresa asked as she and the other teens looked to Athena, who was already at the sink cleaning the dishes off.

"Hera's waiting to tell you about it when you get to the school," The goddess replied as she took the remaining dishes, also not missing the little boy's flinch at the mention of the motherly goddess, "She'll be waiting for you kids in her office once your lunch is over."

Archie groaned at this, not looking forward to having to battle whatever creature they Cronus will most likely being sending after this kid. But he was pulled from these thoughts by Neil jumping on him, hugging him by the neck and smiled a little, pushing the thoughts aside for now as Neil reminded cheerfully, "Don't forget my show, its at thwee-wirty!"

Archie chuckled, gently combing his fingers through soft golden locks, "Don't worry, I won't forget."

00000000000000000000000

In a different part of town, an elderly man in a red sweater wearing dark tinted sunglasses was lounging next to a magazine stand, a fresh cup of steaming hot coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Just as he sat down and started to take a sip of his drink, he became aware of a familiar presence that he was hoping he wouldn't have to deal with again.

Upon looking to his left, he found Cronus, who was leaning causally against the fenced tree next to the bench he was sitting on. Despite looking sorely out of place in his fine black suit in such a low classed neighbor hood, Cronus didn't draw the least bit of attention as he greeted, "Oracle."

"Cronus," The man, the Oracle, replied with slight displeasure in his voice, but otherwise remain stoic, trying to go back to his usual bushiness, "I'll take it you found all but one of them."

"How ever did you guess?" Cronus drawled sarcastically, arms remaining crossed across his chest, expression neutral, "Did you forsee that as well when I came to you the first time or was it a lucky guess?"

The younger (chronologically speaking) male smirked a little into his coffee as he replied, "You know I don't do 'lucky guesses'," After taking a nice long sip just annoy the Titan/God, he added, "Why else would you be hear after your last question?"

Cronus actually paused to think it over, before shrugging, "True enough, I suppose," He then gave a serious expression as he explained his reason for being here once more, "For some reason or another I cannot locate Narcissus' descendant, something is blocking me."

"It appears the Gods have taken special care with this one then," The Oracle chuckled gaze on his paper, a rueful smile on his face, "As they should be, regarding this child's...uniqueness."

"The only thing unique about this child," Cronus spat in interruption, growing visibly annoyed slowly, "Is that Narcissus was considered a hero when the only thing he did was fall in love with his own reflection."

The Oracle shrugged, "Maybe, but his line has gotten rather...impressive over the years, in fact, you might find that this one hits a little close to home for you."

"What is that-?" Cronus started to question before shaking his head, "Oh, never mind, I have no patience for your riddles!" Glaring slightly, he demanded, "Where can I find the seventh child destined to defeat me?"

Sighing as his rules once again played against him, the Oracle had no notice in standing up, setting his things aside so he could stare up at the immortal. Removing his glasses, he revealed twin abysses of white that were swirling with magic. As Cronus looked back, he saw the image of a school.

"You will find the seventh at the elementary school, performing in his school talent show," The Oracle told him as his eyes honed in one two adults setting up a sign that was prompting the talent show outside one of the class room doors, "Watch for him as a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes named Neil, you will find him rather familiar, though..." Another rueful smile appeared on the Oracle's face as he continued, "It will take you quite a while to figure out why."

Dismissing the last part, Cronus huffed and left through one of his portals, plotting and scheming how to end this 'teen's' demise, since this was his final chance to prevent the group from becoming one. Despite how curious the final statement was, Cronus wasn't going to entertain himself with it.

The Oracle just sighed as he placed his glasses back and just sat back down, returning to his articles while muttering about 'stubborn immortals'.

0000000000000000000000000000

Archie sighed as he let his head hit the cool metal of his new locker, trying in vein to block out the noise of all the other students. He honestly had tried to pay attention during his History and Math classes, but he just couldn't put his heart into it. He never had been much of a school person, only putting up with cause he had to.

After dropping off Neil, the rest of the teens were shooting off ideas of who the missing team-member was and what Cronus was possibly plotting. Archie had tried to ignore it, but he just had the creeping feeling it was all going to link back to his little brother somehow or worse, Cronus was going to eventually realize Archie had a vulnerable and weak (compared to the rest of them) sibling he could use against them.

"Hey," A gentle voice said from behind, making him look over his shoulder to see it was Jay, who looked rather concerned for him, "You okay?"

"Oh, sure, just peachy," Archie said sarcastically, "My grandfather-figure might be dying and my brother just might have a target painted on his back, while I'm running about fighting a psycho god back for revenge and after waking up to a guy I just _met_ _spooning me!_ " Jay flinched and blushed at the reminder of the position they had woken up in.

"Actually," Jay spoke up a little in his own defense, "I think it was more cuddling." He cringed at the warning glare he received, realizing the correction didn't make things any better.

Archie then continued to rant, "I find out there's still a person missing from this little ragtag group that in just as big of trouble!" He gave a wide smile as he bit into his lunch, a single blueberry-muffin, "I'm great!"

"You don't have to be so cynical about it," Jay said warily. Archie sighed after swallowing, "Sorry, just don't really handle stress very well."

Not Jay had to smile a bit in amusement, "I noticed." Archie rolled his eyes at this, causing the brunette to chuckle.

"How are you liking the new school?" Jay asked for a change of subject. "Pretty good actually, despite the fact its run by literal Gods," Archie shrugged as they headed for Hera's office, "Its actually no different from my old school, closer to my work granted."

"You work?" Jay blinked in surprise. "Duh, no parents, got a little brother, who do you think brings in the cash-flow? Certainly not Mr. Vanitino," Archie replied with a little sass.

"Well, I'm just surprised is all," Jay said taking the sass in stride, "Where do you work?"

Archie was about to reply when Hera's voice reached their ears and it made Archie wonder when they started walking away from his locker and when they got to Hera's office, but shrugged it off. "Just how _do_ we fine the seventh descendant?" Atlanta voiced their common question, "He could be anywhere!"

"It is a he, right?" Odie asked just for certainty and both of the new arrivals blinked to find him all the way on the other wide of the room, as far from Hera as possible, leaning on a wall, arms crossed, looking every bit like a moody teenager. "Do we at least know his name?" Theresa asked as well and their questions stopped as the goddess raised her hands to request silence.

"I'm afraid I do not know his exact identity nor do I know his location, but yes, it is a he," Hera answered.

Archie was the first to question, "How do you _not_ know? You found us so easily!" Jay glanced at him with a slight warning in his eyes and Archie then remembered he was talking to an ancient goddess who could do, who knew what to him if she wanted and relaxed a little.

"That's because none of you were ever put into anger early," Hera replied before pressing a button on her desk, a holographic image of an old newspaper article appeared for them to see and read, the front page picture showing a very badly wrecked house in what looked to be a beautiful and well-off neighbor hood, beneath was a picture of a beautiful woman with long golden blonde hair and blue eyes, "A little after he was born, your team-mate's mother was attacked in her home by..." She winced a little, "By Erinyes."

She pressed another button and a different image took its place. This image was of three demonic women with shiny black skin, bat-like wings and long, lizard-like tails, all three were in attack positions, weapons raised to strike and shields pulled close in defense. All three wore dark indigo and red themed clothing that resembled armored dresses that were in some ranges a little on the revealing side. The one on the left was brandishing a long whip that was covered in little thorns, the one on the right was hefting a deadly mace single-handed and the one in the middle was wielding an elegantly crafted sword.

"The Erinyes...isn't that another name for the Furies?" Jay questioned discreetly noticing out of the corner of his eye how Odie's eyes were narrowing with disdain at the image. "Furies!" Archie almost yelled, eyes widening as he made the connection, "As in, the homicidal, blood-thirsty, winged goddesses of vengeance?"

"Vengeance?" Theresa asked with a raised eyebrow. "Blood-thirsty?" Herry added. Atlanta, however, gulped at a different detail, " ** _Homicidal?_** "

"They were known to seek justice against those who committed crimes against the gods," Jay explained before looking un-surely at Hera, who nodded. "Though, they are also known to exact revenge for mortals who call upon their services by summoning them by driving their intended victims mad," The goddess explained making Herry, Theresa and Atlanta shiver, "I don't know why they attacked, just that they did and apparently have no memory of the event nor the events leading up to it, but...unfortunately..." Hera let out a small sigh as the holograms disappeared, "We were unable to save Diantha and her child was lost to us."

The teens hung their heads a little in respect for the woman who had lost her life, angered that Cronus would rob a child its child of its mother so early in its life. But Jay noticed just how sad Hera appeared over the woman and when he craned his head a little, he saw that she was holding a small framed picture of the woman, who was smiling so brightly and without a care, even making a peace-sign for the camera, sunglasses on her head. For some odd reason, he couldn't help but find the smile familiar, but couldn't for the life of him figure out how or where he had seen it before.

"She...meant more to you...than a possible descendant, didn't she?" Jay theorized out loud, momentarily catching Hera by surprise before quickly hiding the photo under some papers. "We were never close, but she accepted my help out of fear and love for her child," Hera replied stoically, "After the attack, though no body was ever discovered nor found, the child simply vanished and even Zeus', Hades', Poseidon's, Hestia's and Demeter's combined efforts could not locate him."

Atlanta shook her head, the foreign names caused her head to spin a little as she interrupted, "I'm sorry, but who are Hestia and Demeter?"

Hera chuckled, not at all offended by the interruption, "I forget not all of you are as well in-tune with Ancient Greece as Jay and Archie are."

Odie, however, didn't take as kindly to this as Theresa, Atlanta and Herry did, and spoke up before Archie or Jay could respond, "Hestia and Demeter are the older sisters of Zeus, like how Hades and Poseidon are his older brothers," Everyone present looked at him in surprise, including Hera, who was still a little unsettled by his new choice of clothes, "What? My sisters and I were born in Greece, Athens to be pacific," He then looked pointedly at Atlanta, continuing his explanation, "She's the goddess of the hearth, architecture, of family and home, the right order of domestic life and of state, and Demeter is the goddess of the earth, harvest, agriculture and all fertility in general."

"That they are," Hera nodded in response. "None of you knows where he is?" Theresa asked in disbelief.

"What about Hades?" Archie questioned as he recalled said god, "If he's the Ruler of the Underworld and God of the dead, can't he get the details from...Diantha herself?"

"He tried," Hera replied, leaning back and crossing her arms, "But I'm afraid that the lose of her life and near lose of her child as caused her to lose her faith in us, she refuses to tell any of us anything."

"Maybe if we talked with her..." Jay tried to offer, but Hera shook her hand at him. "No, I doubt it would make any difference," The goddess sighed, "But...there is someone could possibly tell you where the child is, he's known simple as the Oracle and you will find him usually by this coffee shop on the other end of the city, I believe its right across from a movie theater, well, he's either there or...Eddie's BQ & Grill," She let out a sigh, failing to notice Archie freezing up from shock, "Six millennia and that man _still_ won't get a healthier diet!"

"An immortal fortune-teller who likes coffee and fast-food?" Odie couldn't help but quip despite how he was cringing a little at the idea of all that possible grease, "Sounds like my kind of guy." Atlanta, Jay and Herry couldn't help sniggering a little, while Theresa was visibly cringing as well at the image of greasy food and Archie was too stunned to react.

 _'Are you kidding me!'_ Archie couldn't help but question, at least mentally, as he looked skyward in misery, _'Of all the places!_ But out loud, he said, "As long as it doesn't cause me to miss Neil's show, I don't care if he's homeless and lives under a bridge; could we leave and find him now, cause, since you gods are the ones running and teaching at this school, I don't think anyone's going to care with we skip the rest of the day."

Hera seemed to actually think about it, before shrugging her answer, "As long as you actually find the child, I don't see why not."

"That reminds me," Atlanta finally asked what was bugging them after finding out their apparent team-mate's age, "Why bring a little kid into all this? Isn't there an older cousin or aunt or uncle we could ask?"

"I'm afraid not," Hera replied shaking her head grimly, "Diantha...Diantha was the last of her bloodline up until she became pregnant...and now, that child is the last."

All of the teens, Odie included, froze up a bit in horror at this revelation. "But...but that means..." Odie spluttered in shock.

"That if Cronus gets the child first," Hera finished for him, "Then he wins, regardless if he keeps the child alive or not."

Without further hesitation, Archie looked at his team and asked, "Truck or van?"

00000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, at the elementary school, within the confines of the auditorium's back-stage area next to the actual stage, Neil and the rest of his class mates were putting the final touches to their costumes for their 'Musical Appreciation Show' that their school was putting on. It was actually an annual event that all of grades took part in and this time, it was his class' turn.

Four boys in class were doing their own adaption of the Rat Pack, a girl had chosen to do a Marilyn Monroe tribute, a pair of girls were doing a Vegas Showgirl routine (tuned for their age of course) there was even one kid who was doing Elvis Presley and another doing the whole old Cowboy dictation. All of the kids were busily jumping and prancing about both in excitement as well as in preparation for their upcoming show, most of them just doing dance numbers to pre-recorded tapes or CDs of their chosen singer and song. Save one.

In a little corner near the entryway to the stage, also practicing for his segment of the show, but not yet in costume; Neil was sitting contently with a smile on his face as he strummed his guitar.

* * *

 **And...done! Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long!**

 **I really wasn't a hundred percent sure just how I wanted this chapter to go, but I think it turned out pretty well, especially with Cronus' little appearance with the Oracle.**

 **Ooh, please tell me what you guys think of Odie's little make-over. I know this might steel a bit from the type of character the original show was going for, but I think this outfit gives him a sort of stronger, more independent kinda look. I might go back and forth between it and his original look.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Till next time!**


End file.
